Sable y la Pelirroja
by jinetevrael
Summary: No existe la magia. Harry/Sable es un miembro de operaciones especiales del ejercito, junto con Sirius, Remus y Tonks. Ginny una investigadora del ejercito es enviada a donde esta destinado Harry. Una mision fallida, un enemigo, suspense, amor...
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley, una chica de veinticinco años, pelirroja, y con una figura bastante atractiva, iba rápidamente en un coche dirección al pentágono. A pesar de su corta edad, había conseguido el grado de detective, dentro de los policías de la armada. Había tenido la suerte de cumplir con éxito un par de misiones importantes, y que Minerva McGonagall la anterior detective, la cual había acogido a Ginny bajo su ala como su alumna favorita, se había retirado hace solo un par de meses. Esta sería su primera misión importante como líder del equipo. Su equipo eran las personas que iban con ella en el coche, su hermano Ron, al que estaba un poco enrabietado porque su hermana menor tenía un rango superior a él, Luna Lovegood, una chica bastante rara, pero era muy buena investigadora cuando se centraba, y por último, Hermione Granger, ella realmente no era de su equipo, ya pertenecía al JAG, pero habían tenido la idea de unir al equipo de investigación un abogado, pues ella no se quejaba, además le caía bien, la que esperaba que fuese su próxima suegra.

Entraron al despacho del secretario de defensa, Albus Dumbledore, para recibir las ordenes para su próxima investigación. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, nunca haba tratado directamente con este hombre, el cual era una leyenda dentro del ejercito, aparte de ser muy querido. Se decía que podría haber llegado a ser presidente, pero que él no quería nada más que dirigir el ejército, y la política se la dejasen a otro. Echando un rápido vistazo al despacho, rápidamente se dio cuenta que hay había más gente importante de la que esperaba. En un primer vistazo, reconoció a varios generales importantes del ejercito, pero también estaba allí, la vicepresidenta, Dolores Umbridge, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, si estaba allí la vicepresidenta significaba que esto fuera lo que fuese era muy gordo. Saludo a todos como es debido y se coloco delante del escrito de Dumbledore.

-Descanse detective.- Le dijo el viejo con una sonrisa bonachona,- Tome asiento, mi vieja amiga Minerva, me había dicho que eras joven, pero no imaginaba que tanto.

-Gracias señor.- Le conteste mientras me sentaba.- Pero me imagino que no me habrá hecho llamar para hablar simplemente verdad.

-No, es cierto me temo que los términos de nuestro primer encuentro no son los mejores, si nos disculpan.- Dijo Dumbledore, al resto de los presentes, los generales después de despedirse simplemente se fueron, pero no fue el caso de la vicepresidenta.

-Me da igual lo que digas, Dumbledore, la misión ya esta asignada, Y si te opones tu y la detective tendrán que buscar un nuevo trabajo.- Pero que he hecho yo ahora, grito la cabeza de Ginny, y esto no ayudo en nada a sus nervios ya que no todos los días te amenaza con despedirte la vicepresidenta de los estados unidos.

Cuando Dumbledore y ella por fin se quedaron solos, el viejo se reclino en su silla y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos en su regazo antes de hablar.- Siento que te hayas visto involucrada en esto, pero esta misión es muy importante, y peligrosa, y necesito que la ejecute alguien de confianza, y en ti confía gente en la que yo confió, por lo que yo confiare plenamente en ti.

-Muchas gracias, señor.- Dije mientras mi mente daba vueltas, quien aparte de Minerva podría haberle hablado de mi a Dumbledore.- Prometo no defraudarle.

-No, no lo harás, eso seguro.- Respondió él con una sonrisa.- El tema que vamos a tratar es muy peligroso, Lord Voldemort, planea mover mucho dinero en unos convoy, pero eso no nos preocupa mucho, lo que más nos preocupa es que se rumorea, que con el dinero también un maletín, con códigos de datos de activación de nuestros cazas.

-Como?- Pregunto ahora una preocupada Ginny.- Si eso es cierto, significa que podrían los cazas para su propio uso. Eso sería terrible. Aun asi no sabía que habíamos perdido tan preciada información.

-Pues me temo que es cierto, hace un par de años, se perdió ese maletín en medio del atlántico, el presidente dio por destruida tan preciada información, y no dejo que la información se filtrara, yo mismo me he enterado hace tan solo un par de horas. Pero dejemos los problemas políticos aparte, hay que recuperar esos archivos de datos.

-No sería mejor inutilizarlos, señor.- Pregunto Ginny.

-Lo seria, pero será como última opción, ya hacer eso nos dejaría sin apoyo de nuestros cazas durante un gran periodo de tiempo, ya que habría que cambiar el de todos, es decir, casi empezar de cero.

-Y que se requiere de mi?- Pregunto la detective.

-Como habrás podido comprobar, la vicepresidenta, no quería que nadie fuera de esta sala se enterara de tales cosas, ella mismo ha asignado un equipo, que se hacen llamar carroñeros, para que lleven a cabo tal misión. Pero personalmente no me fio de ellos, ya que ellos no pertenecen al ejercito, sino que son unos mercenarios. Por desgracia me es imposible, por lo menos legalmente, asignar la misión al quipo que yo querría que llevara a cabo la misión, pero si puedo asignarte a ti que supervises el trabajo de los mercenarios, y con esa escusa te enviaremos a Iraq, que es donde se realizara el transporte, y donde ya se encuentra el equipo.

-Entonces he de ponerme al servicio de esas personas y ayudarles a conseguir los datos?

-Si, y no.- Dijo el secretario.- Solo quiero que los supervises, y también quiero que cuando llegues a la base allí, entres en contacto, con un grupo de amigos comunes, ellos podrán darte más información que yo acerca de esos mercenarios, y también podrán ayudarte a quedarte con los datos una vez estén en nuestro poder para que los traigas aquí.

-Y quienes serán estas personas?- Pregunto Ginny, intentando pensar en quien podía conocer que estuviese desplegado en Iraq, sabia de una persona, pero era una persona con la que hacía dos años, que no había hablado, y la cual intentaba quitar de su mente a toda costa.

-Los merodeadores por supuesto.- Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, y el mundo de Ginny casi se va al garete a escuchar esas palabras, tendría que volver a enfrentarlo después de dos años, y no había manera de librarse.

--

_Tres horas después_

Todo su equipo junto a ella, se encontraban en un avión rumbo a Iraq, Ron estaba muy ilusionado con la misión, aunque todavía no supiera de que se tratara, el simple hecho de que los mandaran a Iraq, ir allí sin duda alguna sería un buen punto para s curriculum, Luna como siempre parecía muy tranquila, en cambio Hermione estaba sudando de los nervios, cuando le ofrecieron la idea de convertirse en una agente y abogada, la idea le entusiasmo un poco, ya que eso le daría opción de hacer algo más que estar sentada en un despacho y estudiar los casos desde allí. Pero nadie le había dicho nada de ir a un lugar donde una guerra se estaba llevando a cabo. Ginny por su parte, ir a Iraq no le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba era como iba poder soportar mirarle otra vez a los ojos.

Dos años habían pasado desde que ella había huido cortando toda relación con él, una decisión en los que había momentos que alababa y otros en los que despreciaba, no podía negar que lo echaba de menos, pero en ese momento no estaba preparaba para eso. Todos los miedos le habían asaltado cuando lo habían herido, y cuando el volvió a irse a otra misión ella ya no pudo mas, no podía soportar ser la mujer o novia, de alguien y no saber si llegaría a casa vivo. Asi que huyo. Y eso haría le pasaría factura lo sabía. Inhalo y exhalo aire un par de veces y le conto a su quipo lo que había sucedido dentro del despacho de Dumbledore.

-Bueno y que sabemos de esas personas?- Pregunto Ron, el cual ya no parecía tan entusiasmado con la misión, ahora que sabía que se jugaban el puesto.

-Sobre los carroñeros, solo que su líder es un hombre llamado Fenrir Greyback. El cual tiene un expediente para ser un asesino a sueldo y un traidor.

-Y confían en él?- Pregunto Hermione.- Porque no dejar que sea un equipo de inteligencia militar quien se encargue de esto y no unos mercenarios.

-Política.- Respondió Luna.- Si el ejercito toma parte en esto, saldrá a la luz, que perdieron esa información y se la quedaron callada. En cambio usando mercenarios, se les pagara y dejaran la información allí, nadie creería que el gobierno ha dejado una misión asi de importante en manos de unos mercenarios.

-Y nosotros?- Pregunto Ron.- No habría el mismo problema si nos involucran a nosotros?

-No, si nosotros decimos alguna palabra, ya podemos empezar a buscar un país diferente al que irnos a vivir, porque no volveremos a encontrar trabajo en América, por lo menos un trabajo importante.

-Y que sabemos acerca de esos merodeadores, he buscado en mis archivos, y casi todo acerca de ellos es confidencial, solo sé que son un grupo de inteligencia militar, el mejor por lo que me han dicho.

-Eso no se lo digas a ellos.- Dijo Ginny.- Aunque realmente sean los mejores, nunca me dejarían en paz si se lo dijese.

-Porque no te dejarían en paz? Sabes algo sobre ellos? Que te ha dicho Dumbledore?- Pregunto Hermione, tan rápidamente que no dejaba espacio entre las preguntas como siempre que quería saber más información.

-Dumbledore no me ha dicho nada acerca de ellos, no era necesario.- prosiguió al ver la caras inquisitivas de sus compañeros.- Los conozco personalmente, y dudo que haya nadie que los conozca mejor que yo.

-Y eso?- Pregunto Ron.

-Cuando estuve en realizando mi entrenamiento, los conocí, en esos cinco años llegue a conocerlos bastante bien a todos ellos.

-Como?- Pregunto Hermione, y cuando todos le miraron raro.- Quiero decir los miembros de equipos como esos suelen ser muy reservados, ni siquiera suelen usar su verdadero nombre.

-Enseguida lo sabrás.- Dijo Ginny.- ahora os daré la información acerca de ellos. Tres Rangers y un Navy Seal de los estados unidos. Y todos han destacado dentro de ese cuerpo. Son cuatro, y entre ellos se complementan a la perfección. La única mujer del equipo, el capitán Nymphadora Tonks, todos le llaman Tonks, es una de las mejores, si no es la mejor piloto de combate de todo el ejército, tiene 31 años, y la reconoceréis rápidamente por su peinado. Suele llevar el pelo de algún color extravagante, la última vez que la vi, tenía el pelo verde lima.- Esto causo unas risitas por parte de su equipo.

-Porque hace eso.- Dijo Ron mientras reía.- Normal que este en el ejército, ningún hombre se fijara en ella con ese pelo.

-Eso crees.- Dije con una sonrisa picarona.- Seguro que se te cae la baba al verla, tiene el cuerpo de una modelo.

Esto causo que Ron negara con la cabeza, y Hermione murmuraba varias cosas por lo bajo, todavía no eran pareja, pero si Ginny tenía algo que decir al respeto lo serian.

-Luego está el Cabo Remus Lupin, conocido como Lunático, 40 años, es el genio del equipo, puede arreglar cualquier cosa, y sus ideas son impresionante, parece McGiver, es un buen soldado en el cuerpo a cuerpo, y es el Seal, no hay nadie mejor en agua. Por desgracia a cogido un poco miedo a volar, supongo que volar con Tonks puede tener ese efecto de vez en cuando. Solo es Cabo, porque tuvo unos problemas políticos, que hicieron que lo echaran del ejercito hace unos 15 años, y solo ha sido readmitido hace poco, pero no ha perdido nada, y sigue estando en plena forma.

-El líder, por lo menos en rango, el Coronel Sirius Black, conocido como Canuto, de la misma edad que Lupin, fueron juntos a la academia, al igual que su amigo hace 15 años dejo el ejército para dedicarse a cuidar a su ahijado, lo hizo lo mejor posible, es un mujeriego, asi que cuidado.- Esto último lo dijo mirando a las chicas de su equipo.- Es el musculo del equipo, un magnifico soldado.

-Por ultimo Teniente Harry James Potter, le llaman Sable, tiene 26 años.

-26 años y ya es teniente.- Dijo Hermione incrédula.- De quien es hijo.

-No se ha ganado asi el grado, es buenísimo, no hay nadie mejor que él.- Dijo Ginny.- Nunca duda, actúa por impulsos sin pensar dos veces y casi siempre acierta. Desde pequeño quiso ser lo que es hoy en día, y entreno en consecuencia con 16 años era capaz de pasar todas las pruebas de los Rangers, se graduó en la academia con solo 18 años, sin hacer los entrenamientos solo los exámenes, y entro en servicio rápidamente, la causa de que los merodeadores volvieran al ejercito, es el ahijado del Coronel. Huérfano a los 3 años, se crio con Sirius, y es un milagro que saliera asi. Es el cerebro detrás del equipo, el que planea todo, y un guerrero certero con la mejor puntería que he visto en mi vida.

-Todavía no nos has dicho de que los conoces.- Dijo Ron.

-Cuando empecé mi entrenamiento conocí a Sable en la academia, nos hicimos amigos, empezó a entrenar conmigo, me enseño muchas cosas, el explicaba mientras lo hacía y yo aprendía. Cada día que pasaba nos uníamos más, y al final paso lo inevitable. Me enamore de él.

-Que!- Exclamo Ron.- Como que te enamoraste, porque yo no sabía eso.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Ron!- Exclamo su hermana menor.

-Y él?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Al principio, no creo que me amase, cuando lo conocí era un poco mujeriego.

-El muy capullo!- Exclamo Ron.

-Nunca me oculto esa cara suya, yo lo sabía, aun asi decidí probar, llegado el momento el también se comprometió, me amaba estoy casi segura de ello. Cuando dije en casa que había dejado la base y estaba viviendo en una casa, fue cuando me fui a vivir con él.

-Que estuviste viviendo con quien!- Exclamo Ron el cual estaba furioso.

-Sí, estuve viviendo durante dos años con Harry, no pensarías que era virgen hoy en día, y no digas nada porque sé que tu no lo eres.

-Pues deberías serlo. El muy capullo, te uso y luego te tiro cuando se aburrió.

-Como acabo todo?- Pregunto Luna.

-Había meses en los que él estaba fuera, en misiones.- Aclaro la pelirroja.- Una vez, incluso llego herido, hay empezaron los problemas, la distancia que había entre sus misiones eran tan grandes, que al final me afecto y me fui. A él no le gusto, pero lo acepto.

-O sea tu lo dejaste.- Dijo Ron.

-Si me ofrecieron el puesto en Washington y acepte, me fui y corte la relación, asi que puedes decir que yo lo utilicé a él. Y ahora que tengo que enfrentarlo otra vez, no sé si podre irme tan impune.

-Por eso tienes mayor rango que nosotros?- Pregunto Luna.- Tu entrenamiento fue más extenso.

-Bastante más.- Respondió Ginny.- Casi me entrenaron como a un Ranger, y además fui a un par de sus misiones, eso subió muchos puntos, y creo que Dumbledore les tiene en alta estima, y le hablaron bien de mí.

-Tanto importa si hablan bien de ti. Odio que importe tanto a quien conozcas para moverte en este mundo.- Dijo Hermione con un bufido.

-No importa a quien conozcas, sino de que.- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.- Esa fue la contestación que me dio Sable. Esos cabrones, pueden conseguir la cualquier cosa en cualquier sitio, se mueven a las mil maravillas en el mercado negro.

-Pero eso es ilegal!- Exclamo Hermione.

-Poco lo importa al ejército si es ilegal, o legal, en Washington miran los resultados, y en eso ellos son los mejores, que ellos se muevan mucho por ámbitos ilegales, no les importa, siempre y cuando no hagan nada muy grave. Es más estoy segura, que en la base a la que vamos, hay muchas cosas allí, que debería haber, y que los agentes allí hacen la vista gorda por que ellos también se benefician, asi es la vida real en una base, los listos se hacen una fortuna si saben moverse.

-Los conoces bien.- Dijo Luna.

-Fui la novia de uno de ellos durante tres años y medio, y si no me hubiese ido probablemente seria a esta altura la señora Potter, asi que si los conozco.

-Aun asi voy a partirle la cara a ese capullo.- Dijo Ron.- Por tocar a mi hermanita.

-No vas a hacer tal cosa.- Dijo Ginny seriamente.

-Vas a proteger a tu antiguo chico, cuantos más ha habido y que no lo sepa, eso me molesta mucho sabes, tienes novios y yo ni lo sé.- Se quejo Ron mientras le miraba dolido, ahora que ya habían acabado el tema de trabajo podía abordar el tema personal.

-El ultimo chico al que bese fue a Harry, no he tenido más novios ni ligues, y por si te interesa, el primer y único chico con el que acosté a sido él. No he tenido tiempo para más relaciones ni nada más.- Dijo Ginny.

-Aun asi devaste habérnoslo presentado, o por lo menos mencionarlo.- Se quejo Ron.

-Sable no es la clase de persona a la que quieres presentar como novio a tus padres.- Dijo Ginny.- Es justo todo lo contrario a lo que vosotros querríais para mí.

-Por algo será entonces, ya ves como acabo.- Con esto se dirigió a la cabina del avión.

-Tan mal hubiera sido, mencionarlo si no querrías presentarlo?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Si les hubiera dicho que tenia novio, un Ranger nada más y nada menos, el cual se iba en misiones peligrosas a sitios inimaginables, aparte de que a primera vista ya no les habría gustado.

-Porque?- Pregunto ahora Luna.

-Bueno de lejos, la impresión seria buena, el problema hubiesen sido algunos detalles. Harry, a día de hoy es el hombre más guapo que he visto en persona. Vosotros conocéis a mi madre, y habréis escuchado las historias de cuando Bill y Charlie se pusieron pendientes.- Ante esto ambas asintieron.- Pues imaginaros lo que pasaría si mi novio tendría tatuajes.

-Tatuajes.- Exclamo Luna.- No pensé que te gustasen los chicos con tatuajes.

-Yo tampoco, sobre todo viendo la forma en la que madre nos crio.- Respondió Ginny.- Pero no pude evitar que esos tatuajes me gustaran.

-Seguro que podríais explicárselo, al fin y al cabo, como ritual de graduación de los Ranger tienen ponerse ese tatuaje en el brazo, si quería sir Ranger no tenía opción.

-Podríamos explicar ese, pero no los otros.- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa recordándolos.

-Cuantos más tiene?- Pregunto Luna.

-Tres más, todos ellos tienen significado especial.

-Y que son?- Pregunto Luna.

-Tendréis que verlos. Asi serán más bonitos.


	2. Chapter 2

-Cinco minutos para el aterrizaje en Iraq, prepara el equipo.- Se escucho la voz del piloto por el altavoz, lo cierto es que no hacía falta todos estaban preparados ya para salir, en sus asientos y bien sujetos listos para el aterrizaje. Ginny hecho una mirada rápida a los componentes de su equipo, y casi no pudo evitar que una risilla escapara sus labios, los tres estaban vestidos como para entrar en combate, ropas de camuflaje, y casco y chaleco antibalas a juego. Su hermano llevaba un subfusil en las manos. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál sería la reacción de cualquiera de los merodeadores al verlos. _Qué clase de persona lleva chaleco cuando está entre amigos, una persona en la que no se puede confiar, aparte hace mucho calor como para ir asi vestido_. Esas eran palabras que Sirius le había dicho, cuando ella le pregunto porque ellos no iban vestidos asi, en la base cuando estuvieron en África en una de sus misiones. Luego mirando rápidamente al resto de los presentes y no solo a los merodeadores se dio cuenta, que solo los que estaban de servicio llevaban ese tipo de atuendo.

Por fin aterrizaron, y se encontraron y la parte aérea de la base, una veintena de cazas y una docena de helicópteros de combate estaban a los lados de la pista de aterrizaje. Ella y su equipo bajaron del avión, y después de despedirse de los pilotos, y saludar a un par de personas empezaron a andar. Ginny no tarde en ver algo, que aunque era lo que buscaba, no quería verlo. Allí estaba un helicóptero, diferente al resto, por el simple hecho que estaba completamente pintado de negro y tenía unos dibujos en los laterales. El helicóptero para alguien que sabía algo de historia acerca de los merodeadores no dejaba duda, aunque para muchos simplemente pensaran que eran dibujos divertidos, al ver una figura dentro del vehículo empezó a caminar hacia él.

-Adonde vamos?- Le pregunto su hermano que se había colocado a lado suyo, tomándose muy enserio las palabras que le había dicho en el avión, de que si no llevaba chaleco él iba a ser su sombra.

-A buscar a los merodeadores, y empezaremos por su helicóptero.

-Como sabes que es su helicóptero?- Pregunto Hermione desde detrás.

-Por los dibujos está claro.- Respondió Luna.- Es el único helicóptero que tiene dibujos, y ella sabrá que ellos pintaran el suyo o algo asi. De todas maneras, qué sentido tiene dibujar, un lobo, un perro, un halcón y un león, en un helicóptero.

-Cuando los veas se lo preguntas a ellos.- Le grito Ginny, mientras veía como una figura con el pelo rosa chicle bajaba del asiento del pelito e iba al motor. Tonks le caía muy bien para que mentir, era una chica que había cogido como modelo, después de Harry la que más le había enseñado, sobre todo en cómo podía usar sus encantos femeninos para conseguir cosas de los hombres, habilidad que le había sido muy útil.

Cuando se acercaron, pudo escuchar un gritito de sorpresa por parte de mi hermano al ver más detalladamente a Tonks. Ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa socarrona apareciera en su cara. Tonks, no había perdido su cuerpo escultural, 1.70 de altura y lleno de curvas, no hacía nada por ocultarlo, en la parte de arriba, llevaba un top sin mangas, que justo llegaba debajo de los senos, y en la parte de abajo unos shorts que podían pasar perfectamente por un biquini. El pelo rosa, el cual no le llegaba más abajo que los hombros lo llevaba atado atrás en la parte de arriba con una coleta recogiendo solo los pelos que le molestarían en la cara.

-Tenéis planeado ir a alguna parte capitán, porque me gustaría hablar un poco contigo a ser posible.- Le grito Ginny.

-No voy a ningún lado, pero a mi pequeño hay que mimarlo, lo tengo muy consentido, y si me das ese minuto podremos tener esa charla. Tonks estaba agachada, lo que hacía que el short se le pegara a la piel, dejando una vista que cualquier hombre estaría gustoso de poder ver, Ron obviamente estaba mirando todo lo posible, y parecía a punto de que se le cayese la baba. Ginny rápidamente le dio un codazo, pero poco impacto tuvo en su hermano.

-No se para que lo cuidas tanto si cada poco cambias de pequeño como tú lo llamas.

-Pero todos son mis pequeños.- Le respondió ella, mientras medio se incorporaba, y se daba la vuelta, dejando ver una cara en forma de corazón con unos ojos azules que rivalizaban con los de su hermano, sus manos estaban llenas de grasa de motor, en su brazo izquierdo justo debajo del hombro se encontraba tatuado el emblema de los Rangers. Ella sabía que tenía otro tatuaje, pero este estaba tapado en este momento por el top.

-No me lo creo.- Dijo Tonks con algo de reconocimiento en su voz.- Si eres quien creo que eres, pensé que no volvería verte.

-Siento decepcionarte entonces.- Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

-O Dios mío eres tú.- Dijo mientras se adelantaba para abrazarla, Ginny respondió rápidamente a su abrazo, aunque noto la ausencia de los brazos de Tonks en su espalda.- Te abrazaría como debería, pero estoy llena de grasa y no quiero mancharte. A que debo esta agradable aunque inesperada visita.

-Trabajo.- Respondió Ginny.- Estoy aquí por trabajo, tengo un asunto que quiero tratar con los merodeadores.

-O con Sable?- Pregunto Tonks haciéndose la distraída.

-Con todos, este es mi equipo, Ron, Luna y Hermione.- Dijo Ginny mientras señalaba uno a uno. Tonks soltó un bufido y saludo uno a uno con la cabezo.

-Tengo que ir a hablar un momento con uno, y limpiarme en condiciones, esperarme aquí, e iremos a encontrar al resto.- Con esto Tonks se fue andando tranquilamente, después de mirar con algo desconfianza a los miembros de su equipo.

-Vale que sea guapa.- Dijo Hermione cuando Tonks se hubo alejado lo suficiente.- Pero no me a gustado ese bufido ni esa mirada que nos ha echado, es una maleducada.

-Importa mucho ahora el pelo?- Le pregunto Ginny a Ron con una sonrisa.- Además le queda muy bien. Y a tu pregunta Hermione, es por tu vestuario.

-Que pasa con él. Me he puesto algo mal, pensaba que era asi, en el manual ponía que era asi. O me falta algo.- Pregunto ahora una preocupada Hermione

-No tienes todo bien puesto.- Le dijo Ginny.- Pero no les gusta que valláis asi vestidos, y Tonks se ha quedado callada, pero quizá alguno de los otros no se quede callado, sobre todo a ti Ron, y no te pongas chulo ni los incites a que ellos lo hagan, incluso Tonks podría darte una paliza.

-Exageras.- Dijo Ron.- No olvides que soy de los mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aparte porque habría de no ponerme chulo ni incitarlos.

-Esto no va a acabar bien.- Se dijo a si misma Ginny, mientras veían como Tonks se acercaba ahora completamente limpia.- No quiero ninguna tontería vale, no hagáis nada ni digáis nada a no ser que os pregunten, observar y memorizar.

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.- Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.- Sígueme. Qué tal te han ido las cosas?

-Bastante bien la verdad. Pero después de dos años esa es la pregunta que me vas a hacer?- Le Pregunto Ginny mientras caminaba alado suyo y su equipo los seguía de cerca.

-Bueno podría hacer muchas preguntas. Pero no sé si quieres que te las haga, aparte que no son de mi incumbencia, si no que serian preguntas que tú te tendrías que hacer a ti misma. Pero bueno que tal por Washington, la última vez que le pregunte a Sable que sabía de ti, me dijo que estabas con McGonagall, trabajando para ella.

-Me ha seguido la pista entonces?- Respondió Ginny con una media sonrisa.

-A día de hoy estoy segura que se sigue preocupando por ti, pero si la pregunta es si ha estado llorando tu marcha por las esquinas, la respuestas la cual deberías saber de ante-mano es que no. Quizá durante unos meses estuvo más arisco, pero luego volvió a ser más o menos el mismo.

-Me lo imaginaba, que tal vosotros?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Seguimos con el cartel de no haber fallado ninguna misión, pero hace unos tres meses en una misión tuvimos un pequeño susto. Hirieron tanto a Canuto como a Sable.

-Como? Que paso?- Pregunto Ginny con preocupación en su voz.

-Íbamos a desarticular a unos suicidas, tenían intención de hacer volar tres colegios, y tenían el material listo para hacerlo, entramos, pero fue como si supieran que íbamos a actuar aunque no supieran cuando. Tenían un pequeño seguro, la entrada fue todo un éxito, yo estaba fuera dando apoyo, y Lunático había salido para guiar a los refuerzos, Sable y Canuto tenían acorralados a los últimos hombres vivos en una sala, cuando de repente el edificio exploto. Al parecer habían decidido que si los atacábamos y sufrían muchas bajas, pues se inmolaban y punto. Ambos tuvieron suerte, el idiota debió gritarlo antes de hacerlo, porque tuvieron tiempo de ponerse a cubierto.

-Dios mío.- Dijo Ginny.- No lo sabía, me suena la noticia de que unos soldados habían sido heridos, y los de los colegios.

-Si bueno, tuvo bastante trascendencia. Bueno fuimos a buscarlos sin perder la esperanza aunque no contestaban por los comunicadores, encontramos a Canuto inconsciente en el suelo con heridas de metralla, y Sable estaba un poco más lejos, de rodillas, escupiendo sangre y sujetando un cacho de madera que se le había clavado en los abdominales, suerte del chaleco que paro la mayoría de los golpes en ambos casos, Sable todavía tiene la herida sin cerrar del todo.- Mientras conversaban se estaban acercando al campamento. En él había una zona en la que se concentraban un buen grupo de personas en círculo. Y gritaban cosas que no llegaban a entender.

-Que hay ahí?- Pregunto Ginny a Tonks.

-Normalmente nada, pero quizá allí encontremos a alguno de los que buscamos.- Dijo la Ranger con una sonrisa, rápidamente se dirigieron al grupo, y pudieron comprobar que la gente estaba riéndose. Tonks se abrió camino hacia el centro con facilidad, Ginny la siguió, y los otros tres tampoco tuvieron muchos problemas, aunque unos cuantos marines les miraron raro. Cuando llego al centro Tonks se coloco alado de un hombre, vestía una camisa y unos pantalones cortos, media cerca de uno 1.80 y tenía unos ojos miel bastante agradables.

-Hola Lunático.- Saludo Tonks.

-Pensaba que estabas trabajando en el helicóptero.- Dijo Remus mirando con una sonrisa a Tonks.

-Me he encontrado con una sorpresa.- Dijo Tonks señalando a la pelirroja que estaba justo en la espalda del primero, rápidamente Remus se volvió llevándose una buena sorpresa, al ver quien era la persona que había detrás suyo.

-Ginny.- Dijo un sorprendido Lunático.

-Hola Lunático, un placer volver a verte.- Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.- Aunque no esperaba verte aquí.

-Por mí no estaría aquí, estoy aquí por trabajo tengo que hablar con vosotros lo antes posible, asi que si me dices donde están los otros.

-Canuto está en una reunión, o algo asi, esta inaccesible, y Sable allí.- Entonces se fijo en algo en lo que no había reparado tanta atención al principio. En el centro del circulo, centro de atención había dos hombres, un soldado que no conocía y que miraba la mesa con atención, mientras una persona que estaba dándole la espalda a Ginny movía unos vasos en la mesa. Ginny no necesito fijarse mucho mas, había visto a Harry hacer eso muchas veces, lo había perfeccionado con ella al fin y al cabo. La persona que le daba la espalda, estaba sin camiseta, y en pantalones cortos. No media más de 1.74, y se intuía perfectamente los músculos de la espalda, Ginny no necesitaba mirarle el torso para saber que estaba tenia los músculos perfectamente definidos. Aun asi lo que más llamaba la atención era el tatuaje que decoraba el hombro izquierdo, la cabeza y la melena de un rugiente león. Ella conocía ese tatuaje a la perfección, la cantidad de veces que había trazado ese tatuaje con sus dedos mientras ambos estaban en la cama, sin duda alguna era su tatuaje preferido de él. Al fin y al cabo era el único que tenía suyo propio.

-Ese es el Teniente Harry Potter?- Pregunto Hermione.

-El mismo.- Dijo Lupin.

-Un bonito tatuaje, un león, como el del helicóptero.- Dijo Luna.

-A que me han quedado bonito los dibujos del helicóptero, más bonitos incluso que el tatuaje.- Dijo Tonks con orgullo.

-Si ya lo que digas Tonks, lo que digas.- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Maldito idiota.- Dijo Ron por lo bajo.- Tiene un jodido tatuaje, el chico malo, y encima es un timador.- Justo en ese momento el soldado que estaba frente a Harry, levanto uno de los vasos mostrando que no había nada debajo. Harry rápidamente levanto otro de los tres vasos revelando allí una pelota de Ping-Pong. Se escucharon unas cuantas risas, entre el público incluso el propio soldado se reía.

-Cuanto llevamos de beneficio?- Pregunto Tonks.

-Unos 300 pavos.- Respondió Lupin con una sonrisa.- Si la cosa no se tuerce, hoy tendremos una buena cena.- Mientras tanto el soldado y Harry seguían bromeando entre ellos, y alguno de los presentes habían empezado a corear el nombre de sable.

-Pero eso que hace es ilegal.- Dijo Hermione.- Los está timando, alguien tiene que parar esto, les está engañando y encima la gente le aclama.

-No les está timando. Sable es honrado, son simples apuestas, si no lo pierden aquí lo pierden al póquer, asi que da igual.- Dijo Ginny rápidamente evitando que algún miembro de su equipo hiciese alguna tontería. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Ron cegado un poco por los celos de hermano mayor y intentando impresionar a Hermione había dado un paso adelante. Y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Harry por detrás.- No.- Dijo Ginny dando un paso hacia delante para detener lo que suponía que estaba a punto de suceder, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro pasó, Remus la tenía agarrada.

-Que crees que pasara, si intervienes ahora, Ginny.- Dijo Remus.- Ya es tarde, lo único que puedes esperar es que no la lie mucho, pero si lo detienes ahora, Harry no le va a respetar nunca. Y si lo que Tonks me ha dicho es cierto es tu hermano. No solo tu compañero.- Ginny se quedo quieta pensando que daba igual, no quería cabrear a Harry como imaginaba que estaba a punto de suceder. Pero sabía que Harry también se cabrearía si detenía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, asi que decidió hacer caso a Remus.

Ron avanzo hasta que quedo mirando cara a cara a Harry, rápidamente maldijo su mente, era obvio porque su hermana había caído en sus brazos, si tenía que admitir que era muy guapo, y eso que no bateaba para el otro equipo, tenía todos los músculos marcados, y aparte de ser más bajo que él, no daba la sensación de pequeño. Harry al verle cruzo sus brazos en el pecho, y eso dejo visible el tatuaje de su antebrazo derecho, igual al de Tonks, el símbolo de los Rangers. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaron con emoción, en la zona baja de los abdominales derechos, tenía un trozo de gasa blanca atado con esparadrapo, y en el hombro derecho podía apreciar ahora claramente la cicatriz de una bala.

-Mirad que tenemos aquí.- Se hizo escuchar Harry por encima del publico.- Alguien tiene miedo. No te conozco eres nuevo? A no igual es el casco que no me deja ver tu cabezota.- Con esto el público estallo en carcajadas.

-Soy Ron.- Dijo Ron, mientras se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba en la mesa. – He llegado esta mañana asi que no creo que me conozcas.

-Un pelirrojo.- Exclamo Harry.- Esto no se ve todos los días, y dime miedica que quieres?

-Vengo a joderte el chiringuito, yo sé lo que haces, y no está bien.- Dijo Ron.

-O, mirad chicos, al parecer nuestro amigo miedica, quiere perder dinero. Haz la apuesta y veamos si eres tan listo como te crees, miedica.- Dijo Harry sonriendo con chulería.

-Esta bien, que sean veinte.- Dijo Ron, mientras Ginny por detrás de Harry intentaba hacerle gestos de que no hiciera nada de lo que luego se arrepintiera.

-Bien veamos novato.- Dijo Harry sacando un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo y poniente algunos encima de los veinte de Ron.- Apuesta veinte, yo pongo treinta, si aciertas te llevas todo, si fallas me lo quedo yo, n pierdas de vista la pelotita.- Dicho esto Harry coloco los tres vasos boca abajo, poniendo debajo del centro la pelota. Durante un minuto Harry estuvo moviendo los vasos, pasando la pelota de un vaso a otro mientras hablaba. Luego paro y se alejo un paso de la mesa, y cruzaba los brazos.- Veamos miedica donde está la pelotita.

-No está.- Dijo Ron, al oír esto se escucharon unos murmullos por el público, y las facciones de Harry se endurecieron mientras que Ginny murmuraba lo idiota que era su hermano por lo bajo.- Asi es no hay ninguna pelota, apártate de la mesa, y lo comprobaremos.- Harry asi lo hizo se aparto de la mesa pero no se alejo mucho. Luego Ron estiro su mano hacia el vaso central, y lo levanto, debajo de ese vaso no había pelota alguna. Veis si este soldado fuera legal, la pelota debería estar en este vaso, pero no está por qué no hay ninguna bola., este hombre es un timador- Y después de decir esto levanto los otros dos vasos mirando con arrogancia a Harry. Harry simplemente se limito a devolverle la mirada con furia, rápidamente se escucharon muchas carcajadas, y se escuchaban gritos de ``tonto, tonto´´, Ron rápidamente miro a su alrededor, para ver a su hermana con las manos en la cara, y a Hermione con gesto incrédulo. Rápidamente bajo la mirada a la mesa, para ver sorprendentemente la pelota donde antes se encontraba el vaso derecho, como una exhalación levanto su miraba para mirar a Harry, pero este ya se había movido, y apartando la mesa volcando todo lo que había encima de ella, avanzo hacia él, y antes de que Ron pudiese moverse, el puño de Harry había impactado con la parte izquierda de su mandíbula, tirándole al suelo. En cuanto toco el suelo, exclamaciones se escucharon de entre el público, mientras coreaban el nombre de Sable.

-Este pelirrojo, me ha llamado tramposo, timador y persona sin honor. A mi un Ranger, personas que nunca dejamos atrás a nuestros camaradas. Es cierto que el enemigo dirá esas cosas de nosotros, y cosas peores. Pero eso es porque nos tienen miedo. Pero no consentiré que un marine, me llame eso, es hora de enseñarle que pasa cuando no se confía en los otros.- Al escuchar esto el público se volvió a gritar, y corear el nombre de sable. Ron sin saber qué hacer, se puso en pie, itentando mantener algo de su orgullo, y pensando en las cosas que ese le había hecho a su hermana, cargo contra Sable. Por desgracia para él, Harry lo esperaba, y bloqueando los dos golpes que intento darle Ron, conecto un puñetazo a su costado, evitando el chaleco, y con una pierna hizo un barrido, que acabo con Ron en el suelo sujetándose el costado. Mientras Harry levantaba los brazos siendo aclamado por el público. Y cuando parecía que Ron se iba a incorporar otra vez. Remus entro en escena, y después de intercambiar un par de palabras con Harry, ambos salieron del círculo, sin reparar en las personas que había a su espalda que se acercaban a ellos.

Ginny se acerco a su hermano junto con el resto de su equipo, había visto la pelea y no pudo evitar excitarse un poco al volver a Harry a los ojos, y combatiendo, si era posible estaba más guapo que cuando lo conoció. Ahora que la pelea había acabado se acerco a su hermano, vio como Remus se llevaba a Harry, sin ni siquiera mirarla, al parecer no la había visto todavía. Rápidamente dispersaron a la gente, incorporaron a Ron, le curaron el labio partido que tenia, y siguieron a Tonks que se había quedado con ellos, a la tienda de los merodeadores, donde suponían que estaban Harry y Remus. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo cara a cara.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de ayudar a Ron a incorporarse y curarle el labio empezaron a andar en la dirección que Tonks les indicaba.

-Es un bruto!- Exclamo Hermione, que iba ayudando a Ron.- Mira que pegarte por una tontería.

-No es una tontería.- Dijo Tonks.- A tenido suerte que Remus le ha parado, o que Ron a insistido, varios soldados han hecho lo mismo que él, la ultima vez Harry acabo dos días en el calabozo.

-Enviarían a los dos al calabozo.- Dijo Luna.- Esas son las reglas cuando hay peleas.

-El otro se fue a la enfermería con un brazo roto.- Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

-Pero eso es escandaloso, el general tendría que parar los pies!- Exclamo Hermione.

-Ojoloco.- Respondió Tonks con una carcajada.- El general lo que hizo fue llevarle una botella del buen Whisky y se la bebieron entre los dos. Aquí todos somos marines, marines de verdad, y nunca pongas en duda el honor de un marine. Aparte ahora lo ha dudado un tío que en medio de la base iba con chaleco y casco.

-Y que importa eso!- Grito Hermione la cual estaba muy exaltada.

-Nadie va a confiar en alguien que entre los suyos valla con chaleco y casco, no veis a vuestro alrededor, solo van armados o equipados para entrar en combate los que están en servicio. – Respondió esta vez Ginny.- Y no digas nada mas Hermione, os había avisado de que no hicierais nada, y lo primero que hace Ron es meterse en una pelea.

-Y que es ilegal.- Dijo Hermione.- Las apuestas no están permitidas.

-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo Tonks.- Como tampoco lo están las cervezas de importación, ni la buena comida, ni el tabaco en grandes cantidades, ni muchas otras cosas que la gente ignora.

-Y porque lo ignora la gente.- Dijo Hermione.

-Mira guapita.- Respondió Tonks.- Tú que estas acostumbrada a vivir en una ciudad, y probablemente llena de lujos, haber cuanto tardas en venir a pedirnos algo ilegal. Y todos hacen la vista gorda, por el amor de dios, todos nos dan las gracias de que consigamos traer aquí algo más que la mierda que nos envían normalmente. El mercado negro aquí es una realidad grandísima, y no con órganos o armas, sino con comida, tabaco y bebidas.

-Tu sabias eso?- Le pregunto Hermione a Ginny.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Ginny.- Es más esperaba que me hiciesen precio especial en el tiempo que estuviéramos aquí, pero me da que gracias a algunos hemos empezado con mal pie.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Tonks al girar por una tienda. Los policías vieron por primera vez, el. Llamémoslo cuartel general de los merodeadores, cuatro tiendas de uno rodeando un tienda muy grande. En frente de la tienda grande, se encontraba sentado Harry en una silla de playa dándoles la espalda. Ellos se acercaron, Tonks rápidamente intercambio unos saludos y le dio el dinero que le había ganado a Ron, el cual Harry no se había dignado a coger. En ese momento ella se encontraba a solo dos metros a la espalda de Harry. De repente noto como Harry se ponía tenso.

Harry estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, quien era ese idiota para poner en duda su honor, y no solo eso, sino que al pelearse, se le había abierto la herida, escucho los pasos que se acercaban, al principio no les dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo allí siempre había gente yendo de un lado para otro, luego vio como Tonks se acercaba, y le tendía el dinero que le había ganado al pelirrojo, bueno por lo menos se tomaría un par de cervezas con el dinero, luego sucedió algo que no esperaba, olio algo que nunca hubiera pensado volver a oler, y mucho menos en un sitio como ese. Ese olor que tanto le gustaba, un olor floral que solo podía provenir de una persona. Y por una vez en su vida Harry no supo qué hacer. Aunque se recompuso rápidamente, por lo menos disfrutaría de su presencia un rato. Giro un poco la cabeza para mirarla, le daba el sol de cara, pero no necesito un segundo vistazo para saber que era ella, el pelo pellirrojo que junto con los rayos de sol parecían que estaba en llamas, y su estupenda figura, lo único que lamento fue que llevase unas gafas que tapaban los ojos color chocolate en los que él se había perdido una infinidad de veces.

-Si soy yo.- Dijo Ginny antes de dar unos pasos adelante y sentarse en una silla enfrente de Harry, su equipo rápidamente se movió para quedarse detrás de ella encarando a Harry.

-No esperaba volver a verte y mucho menos aquí.- Dijo Harry.

-Siempre se me ha dado bien sorprenderte.- Contesto Ginny, con una sonrisa, parecida a la que apareció en el rostro de Harry.

-Quienes son esas.- Dijo Harry señalando a Hermione y Luna.-Al miedica ya me lo he cruzado.- Al escuchar esto Ron soltó un bufido, asi que presente tanto a Hermione como a Luna. En ese momento Remus aprovecho para salir de la tienda, cerveza en mano.

-Veo que ya te has encontrado a la sorpresa.- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Harry.- Un bonito reencuentro.

-Sobre todo bonito.- Dijo con una carcajada Tonks.

-Bueno dime pelirroja, que puedo hacer por ti.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.-Y que haces aquí?

-Vengo aquí por trabajo, necesito información y es probable que tú puedas dármela.

-Vaya hombre y yo pensaba que podrías estar aquí, a hablar de otros temas.- Dijo Harry.- Si no te importa voy a por una cervezas quieres una?

-Yo si gracias por preguntar.- Dijo Tonks con un tono sarcástico.

-Tienes…- Empezó Ginny.

-Sabes que si.- Dijo Harry.- Siempre traemos Voll-Damm, y no lo hacemos porque sea tu cerveza favorita lo hacemos porque a nosotros también nos gusta y tenemos fácil acceso a ellas.

-Pero son ilegales, solo podríais tener la cervezas que os da el ejercito, y sin duda alguna esa marca de cerveza la traéis de contrabando.- Dijo Hermione, es que la chica no podía quedarse callada un segundo, pensó Ginny que estos momentos estaba maldiciendo a todo por no haber venido solo con Luna. Tanto Remus como Harry, la miraron con una ceja levantada, pero después de un encogimiento de hombros, Harry se levanto y fue adentro de la tienda. En cuanto se alejo me gire y mire con mala cara a Hermione la cual se hizo la desentendida. Cuanto Harry volvió a salir de la tienda, se había puesto una camisa verde de manga corta aunque no se la había abotonado, Ginny maldijo a todo, le gustaba demasiado que fuese asi vestido, aunque daba las gracias que tuviese puestas un Ray-Ban que tapaban sus ojos verdes, sino casi estaría a sus pies como cualquiera de las otras muchas chicas. En cuanto se acerco le tenido un botellín a Ginny, y amago con lanzárselo a Tonks, la cual se asusto porque no estaba preparada y que causo unas carcajadas por parte de Remus y Harry, y que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Ginny.

-La hubiese cogido.- Se quejo la peli rosa.

-Claro que sí. Nunca está mal soñar.- Dijo Harry con una de las sonrisas de lado capaz de derretir a cualquier chica.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Sable.- Le dijo amenazadoramente Tonks.

-Vamos Tonks, sabemos que eres un poquito torpe.- Dijo Ginny con ironía, en ese momento las cabezas de los tres merodeadores se giraron hacia ella, maldita sea, estar cerca de ellos le afectaba, seguía actuando igual que cuando estuvo con ellos la ultima vez, tenía que recordarse que las cosas han cambiado.

-Nadie dice eso cuando estoy en el aire.- Dijo ella con orgullo una vez se hubieran recompuesto.

-Bueno que hemos venido a tratar.- Dijo Harry mirando seriamente a Ginny, y Ginny al ver esa mirada sabia que Harry no estaba contento con la situación.

-Los carroñeros.- Dijo Ginny.- Que sabes de ellos?

-Que tú no debes mezclarte con ellos, asi que no voy a darte más información a no ser que me des un mejor motivo.- Contesto Harry.

-Me vas a decir todo lo que sabes.- Dijo Ginny.- Asi que empieza a hablar.

-No.- Respondió Harry.- No sé dónde has escuchado siquiera el nombre, pero no te acerques a ellos, no son de fiar.- Ginny conocía lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que no iba a cambiar de parecer rápidamente asi que, bueno que tenia de malo informar a Harry, si había alguien dentro del ejercito en quien confiaría seria a él.

-Hay una misión importante, que van a llevar a cabo los carroñeros, y estamos aquí para investigarla, por lo que me gustaría que me dijeses lo que sabes acerca de ellos.

-Que misión se supone que van a hacer, ellos no pertenecen al ejército y son mucho menos de fiar, espero que estéis aquí para alejarlos de aquí y nos hagáis un favor.- Dijo esta vez Tonks.

-Bueno que sabes de ellos?- Le pregunto a Harry, ignorando a Tonks.

-En qué consiste la misión, entonces te diré lo que necesites saber de ellos.- Respondió Harry.

-No, ahora te toca a ti hablar.- Dijo Ginny seriamente.- Yo ya he hablado, me das la información y luego te informo sobre la misión.- Ginny vio como Harry compartía una mirada con Remus y Tonks, para después clavar su vista en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo decirte es que no son de fiar. Ellos no tienen esto.- Dijo mientras le mostraba las placas de identificación que llevaba en el pecho. Placas que no se quitaba nunca, y junto a las cuales estaba colgado un anillo, anillo por el cual por mucho que pregunto la única respuesta que recibió fue, puede que algún día te lo diga.- Son mercenarios, personas sin honor, que disfrutan matando. La única razón por la que están con nosotros es porque el gobierno les paga.

-Yo personalmente los mandaba a la cárcel.- Dijo Tonks como si nada.- Son asesinos que ahora están a las órdenes del gobierno.

-Personas que venderían a sus compañeros si la suma es la suficiente.- Continuo Remus.

El líder de ellos es Fenrir Greyback, un matón a sueldo que tuvo suerte de que estallo la guerra contra Voldemort, y que se está haciendo una fortuna, lo que nosotros cobramos en dos años él lo cobra por misión.

-Eso debería bastarte.- Dijo Remus.- Pero también podemos decirte que cualquier dia de estos acabaremos a tiros, son como nuestros contrarios, los únicos que pueden hacernos algo sombra.

-Si son buenos, pero nosotros somos mejores, ellos no tienen una piloto tan guapa.- Dijo Tonks.- Bueno a decir verdad todos son bastante feos.

-Eso no es que importe mucho.- Dijo Ginny.- Como trabajan?

-Sus planes.- Dijo Harry con una carcajada sarcástica.- De frente y con todo, baños de sangre, no se preocupan por los civiles. No quieres trabajar con ellos. Ahora que misión.- Ginny suspiro al escuchar esto, no necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que decirles que la misión mas importante en la guerra, la iban a llevar a cabo alguien de quien desconfiaban en tan alto nivel.

-Se perdió un maletín lleno de las tarjetas sim necesarias para activar los cazas sin piloto…- Empezó Ginny pero fue cortada por Remus.

-Si la CIA las iba a transportar desde Alemania a Washington, pero el avión en el que viajaban estallo en pedazos, y las tarjetas se dieron por destruidas, que tienen que ver ahora?

-Como sabéis eso?- Pero si no salió a la luz.- Empezó Ginny pero después de pensar a quien tenía delante se quedo callada.- Bien pues al parecer los mortifagos se han hecho con ellas. Y al parecer en tres días van a sacarlas de Iraq para llevarlas a algún lugar de Europa, junto a unos seis millones en metálico. Los carroñeros tienen la misión de recuperar las tarjetas.

-Que!- Estallaron los tres a la vez.- No pueden dejar una misión tan importante en manos de esos idiotas.- Casi grito Remus, por a boca de Tonks estaba saliendo una retaría de insultos que hicieron que Hermione la mirara muy raro, Harry por su parte después del shock inicial se sentó otra vez en la silla pensativo, esto le dio muy mala espina a Ginny.

-Que estas pensando.- Le espeto Ginny a Harry.- Si estas pensando en ir a por las tarjetas, ni lo piensas os echaran del cuerpo acabareis en la cárcel.

-No estaba pensando en eso.- Dijo Harry.- Pero no me da miedo, el que pasaría un consejo de guerra, las hemos pasado mucho peores, no estaba pensando en unas cosas que hemos descubierto y que no entendíamos hasta ahora.

-Es cierto, ahora ya sabemos que hacen aquí.- Dijo Remus sentándose en la silla.

-El que sabéis.- Dijo Ginny, ahora era el mejor momento para sacarles información, ahora que estaban alterados, y pensaba aprovecharlo, y si luego se lamentaban que recordasen que ellos la habían entrenado.

-Varios de los más leales seguidores de Voldemort se han trasladado, los tenemos vigilados lo mejor que podemos, pero no sabíamos que hacían aquí hasta ahora.- Dijo Remus.

-Esto va a ser un baño de sangre, no se quienes son peor si los carroñeros o los Lestrange y Mcnair.- Dijo Harry negando la cabeza.

-Si fuéramos nosotros, no ahorraríamos mucha munición, y muchas vidas civiles, eso seguro.- Dijo Tonks.

-Ya os lo he dicho, la vicepresidenta nos dijo que la misión era para los carroñeros, para nadie más.- Dijo rápidamente Ginny, no quería que se metieran en problemas.

-Sirius estaba en una reunión con colagusano no?, un tío que quería nuestra ayuda, de la CIA creo, seguro que tiene que ver con esto.- Dijo Harry.

-Probablemente.- Dijo Remus.- La perdió la CIA querrán recuperar las tarjetas y echarse el merito.

-Pero la vicepresidenta ha asignado la misión a otros, no es una misión que el general de la base pueda otorgar.- Dijo Hermione por detrás con su voz de marisabidilla.

-Aquí no manda la vicepresidenta.- Dijo Remus.- Si el general nos dice que vallamos a esa misión, vamos, y no pasa nada. Si la vicepresidenta quería tener más control sobre la operación tendría que haber venido ella misma aquí.

-Estamos especulando de todas maneras.- Dijo Harry rápidamente.- Nosotros no hemos dicho que vallamos a ir a por las tarjetas en ningún momento. Solo iríamos si nos lo ordena el general.

-Bien creo que hemos acabado aquí.- Dijo Ginny levantándose de la silla.- Un placer volver a verlos.- Dicho esto empezó a andar dándoles la espalda, tenía que salir cuanto antes de allí. Entonces fue cuando lo escucho.

-Gin!- Ese diminutivo, lo que él siempre la llamaba cuando estaban juntos, se giro esperando que no dijese algo que la dejara desarmada, Harry se había quitado las gafas de los ojos, dejando ver esas orbes esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban.- Por favor si vas a tratar con los carroñeros ten cuidado, incluso nosotros andamos de puntillas cerca de ellos.- En sus ojos pudo ver preocupación, él se seguía preocupando por ella a pesar de lo que ella le hizo, quizá Harry era indescriptible para muchos, pero para Ginny los ojos de Harry hablaban a gritos, al fin y al cabo los había mirado durante muchísimas horas. Ginny al escuchar esto solo pudo decir antes de darse la vuelta y salir de allí lo antes posible.

-Tu también ten cuidado Harry!- Asi fue el reencuentro entre Harry y Ginny. Entre Sable y la pelirroja.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius no estaba nada contento. Para empezar su ahijado estaría dando un bonito espectáculo que no podía estar viendo, solo porque un rubiales de la CIA que tendría sobre la edad de Harry le había hecho llamar para decirle que habían perdido unas tarjetas de activación de cazas, y no solo eso quería que las recuperara. Vale que normalmente fuera una misión que habría cogido con ganas, y ahora estaría planeándolo con sus compañeros, pero el hecho que no querían que esto saliera a la luz, para salvar el culo al idiota de Fudge le cabreaba. Como odiaba la política y a todos los políticos. Sirius era un hombre de acción y no le gustaba nada que la gente lamiera el culo por la político, aunque se lo lamiesen a él.

Las cosas solo habían empeorado cuando Colagusano le había dicho, que tal misión había sido asignada a los carroñeros, es que no podían hacer nada bien los idiotas de los políticos. Después de una discusión bastante acalorada con Malfoy, el tío de la CIA y Colagusano, había salido de la tienda de su amigo, para dirigirse a la tienda del tío con mayor rango de la base, Ojoloco, realmente esperaba que el viejo veterano que como él era más un hombre de acción que de política, le diera la razón y le dejase ir a él a por las tarjetas. Aparte tenían la información de donde se haría la entrega, lugar en él que estarían todos armados hasta los dientes. Si actuaban allí seria un baño de sangre, actuase quien actuase, y probablemente alguien saldría con las tarjetas mientras el resto les hacía frente.

Iba andando en dirección a la tienda, cuando vio a alguien que conocía, pero no podía ser que hacía ella aquí. Cuando volvió a mirar y no la vio siguió andando pensando que todo había sido una mala jugada de sus ojos. Pero cuando escucho la voz de la chica que pensaba haber visto se quedo clavado en el suelo, rápidamente miro en la dirección en la que escuchaba la voz, y la volvió a ver. Joder esto solo podía empeorar su humor. Ginny Weasley, la chica que había conseguido conquistar el corazón de su ahijado y luego se había ido con el rabo entre las piernas. La verdad en parte debería darle las gracias porque nunca había visto a su ahijado tan feliz como cuando estaba con ella, pero también vio como sus ojos se apagaron un poco cuando ella se fue. Intentaba ocultarlo por supuesto, con las misiones y con los esporádicos ligues, pero ninguno de esas dos cosas le llenaba tanto como la pelirroja, y a él le gustaba verlos juntos, le recordaban a sus viejo amigos. En fin, cuando volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, vio que esta le había visto, y que le estaba mirando sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sirius siendo un hombre de acción como era dio unos pasos hacia ella, que podía ser lo peor, que se cabreara un poco más de lo que estaba eso sería complicado.

-Ginevra Weasley.- Dijo Sirius.- Valla sorpresa, no sé como definirla.

-Canuto.- Dijo Ginny, cuando vio su rostro no le gusto lo que vio, el normalmente alegre y descuidado Sirius no estaba, ese Sirius que tan bien la había tratado, y que ella tanto quería. Ahora veía en su rostro que estaba cabreado y juraría que no estaba del todo contento con su presencia. – Yo diría agradable, pero no sé lo que piensas.

-Seria agradable, si hubieses venido a algo distinto a lo que intuyo que has venido, porque intuyo que esos no son tus guardaespaldas, verdad agente.- Dijo Sirius mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a sus amigos.

-Detective, si no te importa Coronel.- Dijo Ginny con un tono más frio.

-Detective, impresionante.- Dijo Sirius.- Siempre fuiste ambiciosa, espero que el ascenso haya merecido la pena.- Plaf eso para Ginny fue como un sopapo, tenía que admitir, que si alguno de ellos le guardarían rencor, serian o Harry, que era su ex, o Sirius que era el que más protegía a Harry, demonios era como su hijo, y ella lo abandono.

-Quizá esa no fue la razón por la que me fui.- Respondió Ginny cortantemente.

-Y cual fue? Si no es mucha molestia, porque lo único que se, es que cuando llegamos a casa, Harry se encontró una nota, y que tus cosas no estaban en casa, sabía que habíais tenido algunos problemas, pero tu huiste.

-No hui, me fui.- Dijo Ginny la cual se estaba cabreando.- Y no he de responder ante ti por mis acciones.

-Bien poco me importa.- Dijo Sirius, demonios, se había equivocado las cosas si podían ir peor para su humor.- Si no te importa tengo que ir a hablar con Ojoloco, a ver si solucionamos las mierdas que hacen en Washington.- Y dicho esto Sirius continuo su camino sin mirar atrás, Ginny se quedo mirando su espalda durante un minuto, para luego echar a andar en dirección a la tienda que les habían asignado. Notaba las miradas de cada uno de su equipo, pero ella no quería responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, demonios la había alterado mucho mas hablar con Sirius que con Harry, probablemente porque Harry, había preferido no sacar el tema. Maldita sea, esta misión la iba a dejar herida sentimentalmente, lo sabía.

Ççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Sirius hizo su camino hasta la tienda de Ojoloco, maldiciendo a todo, maldijo a la CIA, a los carroñeros, a Voldemort, a los mortifagos, a la pelirroja, incluso maldijo a su madre que no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas actuales. Es que no les podían dejar tranquilos, y justo ahora a solo un mes de que los mandasen otra vez a casa, para unas merecidas vacaciones. No ahora tenían que ver como salvar el culo a Fudge, solo porque era lo correcto.

Sirius entro a la tienda y lo que vio hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, Ojoloco estaba hablando, bueno mejor dicho gritando a un teléfono, y al parecer parecía tan cabreado como él. En cuanto vio a Sirius colgó el teléfono, y hecho a todos lo que habían en la tienda en ese momento. Y asi se quedaron solos dos hombres muy cabreados en una tienda. Ojoloco rápidamente señalo la silla que había en frente de su mesa, asiento que Sirius tomo rápidamente.

-Supongo que te has enterado, y vienes aquí haber que podemos hacer.- Dijo Alastor mientras llenaba dos vasos con whisky, a lo que Sirius solo asintió mientras tomaba su vaso.- Pues que sepas que esto es una mierda. Me acaba de llamar la vicepresidenta, diciéndome cuales eran las ordenes, y que al resto nos jodan.

-Y que le has contestado?- Dijo Sirius.

-Que se vaya a freír espárragos.- Dijo el viejo general con una sonrisa.- No sé quien se cree, pero aquí no jugamos con sus reglas, me importa una mierda la imagen pública de Fudge, por mi lo podrían patitas en la calle, y pondría a alguien que hubiese estado en el frente en la casa blanca. Estos políticos, se creen que somos soldaditos de juguete que obedecemos sin rechistar, ja.

-Y que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Sirius.

-Esperaba que me dieras tu consejo.- Dijo Ojoloco soltando un suspiro.- Mal que me pese si os mando a por las tarjetas como me gustaría hacer, tanto tu equipo como yo, podríamos olvidarnos de licenciarnos con honores. Consejo de guerra, nos echarían del ejercito y probablemente a la cárcel. Jodidos políticos. No os puedo enviar a por las tarjetas. La orden viene de la mierda de presidente que tenemos. Incluso he hablado con Albus, me ha dicho que ha mandado a un equipo de policías a investigar a los carroñeros, como si eso sirviera para algo.

-Lo se me los he cruzado.- Dijo Sirius atando clavos.- Una elección bastante extraña de equipo por cierto. Aunque Albus siempre tuvo un sentido del humor bastante extraño.

-Donde ves el humor aquí, Canuto.- Le espeto el viejo.

-Te acuerdas de la pelirroja, la novia de Harry.

-La que se fue?- Pregunto Moddy.

-La misma, pues esa es la líder de ese equipo, tiene narices que nos manden a ella, fíjate que no hay policías militares, justo a ella, para sumarnos un problema más.- Dijo Sirius.

-Poco me importa quién es ella, como si es tu madre.- dijo rápidamente Alastor.- Encima la CIA se ha metido por medio, malditos idiotas, otros, como te vas a fiar de ellos, si tienen más secretos que Albus.

-Lo sé un tío de la CIA es quien me ha informado, básicamente me ha dicho que como íbamos a recuperar las tarjetas, y después se las diese a él. Y una mierda si las cogemos se las daremos a Albus personalmente.- Dijo Sirius con convicción.

-Como debería ser. Malditos políticos que se meten, deberían dejarnos en paz suficientes problemas tenemos. Tienes alguna idea de lo que hacer ahora, no me vendría mal el consejo de un amigo.- Dijo el general algo esperanzado.

-Quizá, pero nos meteríamos en problemas, muchos problemas.- Dijo Sirius.

-Como si no los tuviésemos ya.- Dijo con ironía Ojoloco.

-Podrías enviar a un grupo de inteligencia militar a por unos mortifagos conocidos y peligrosos. Tenemos informes que colocan a los Lestrange y a McNair aquí, no se enviar un equipo a lidiar con ellos.- Al escuchar esto una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del general.

-Y si por un casual se encuentran con las tarjetas, ese equipo tendría la obligación porque es su deber, de cogerlas y llevarlas a un lugar seguro, al fin y al cabo, son información peligrosa que no se puede dejar tirada por ahí.- Añadió el general.

-Por supuesto, nadie haría otra cosa.- Dijo sonriendo Sirius.

-Aun asi ese equipo probablemente se seguiría enfrentando a un consejo de guerra, por no decir que no creo que me dejen desde Washington asignar tal misión.- Dijo Alastor.

-La misión podría ser confidencial hasta que este completada, por lo que solo el equipo y el general al mando o sea usted, tendría conocimiento de tal misión.- Añadió Canuto.

-Aun asi es una misión peligrosa que podría llevar la suspensión temporal o total de tal equipo, por lo que tendría que ser un equipo que se presente voluntario.- Dijo Moddy.

-Mi equipo y yo nos presentamos voluntarios para tal misión, general.- Dijo con convicción Canuto.

-No esperaba menos.- Dijo con una sonrisa Ojoloco.- Cuando esto acabe estaremos en problemas políticos, pero evitaríamos la cárcel seguro, y nos enviarían a los cinco de vacaciones, que demonios, mis huesos me piden que me relaje un tiempo en la playa. Hacerlo y no me falléis. No lo habéis hecho nunca no empecéis ahora. Vete tenéis muchas cosas que preparar y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

-Como usted mande señor.- Dijo Sirius antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida de la tienda.

-Canuto, la noche antes de que os valláis, os quiero a los cuatro en mi tienda, quiero que nos tomemos una copa aunque sea la última. Suerte y planearlo bien.- Sirius asintió y ahora más tranquilo salió de la tienda, tenía que ir a reunir al equipo tenían mucho que preparar y lo primero era conseguir más información acerca del traslado.

Çççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Ginny y compañía llegaron a su tienda, en cuanto Ginny encontró una silla, se tiro literalmente en ella, y apoyándose en sus rodillas se llevo las manos a la cara, ocultando su rostro, para tapar el par de lágrimas que llevaban un rato intenta salir.

-Ginny te importa explicarnos que ha pasado allí?- Pregunto Ron, en su voz se notaba que estaba bastante irritado.

-el que Ron?- Dijo Ginny quitándose las manos de la cara, una vez hubo limpiado los rastros de las lagrimas.

-El porque esa persona casi te ha atacado?- Dijo Hermione siguiendo el ejemplo de Ron.

-No viene de sorpresa, suponía que alguno de ellos me guardaría algo de rencor.- Dijo como si nada Ginny.

-Algo tiene que haber pasado entonces para eso, te importa explicarlo?- Dijo Ron que casi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, supongo que es por la forma en que Harry y yo acabamos.- Empezó a explicar Ginny.- Veras hasta que hirieron a Harry, casi todo iba bien, es cierto que en algunas cosas no estábamos de acuerdo, pero las olvidamos tan pronto como llegaban a nuestras mentes. Después de que hirieran a Harry, mis temores se acentuaron, y empezamos a tener problemas, al final me ofrecieron el puesto en Washington, mientras ellos estaban en una misión, decidí aceptarlo y me fui, recogí mis cosas, le escribí una carta y me fui. Sin dar más explicaciones.

-Por eso te guarda rencor.- Dijo Luna.

-Supongo.- Dijo Ginny.- No tiene que ser agradable llegar a casa, esperar encontrar a tu novia, y encontrar que esta se ha ido. Una parte de mi esperaba que me buscara, sabía que si lo hacía me encontraría, tampoco me escondí. Pero no busco, no me llamo, simplemente se acabo. Yo lo acabe y él lo acepto, supongo que Sirius no lo entendió tan bien como Harry.

-No lo entiendo.- Dijo Hermione.- Porque te fuiste si luego querías que te encontrara?

-Eso es mi de saber, y no vuestro.- Dijo Ginny, mirando desafiante a su equipo.- Mañana Ron y yo iremos a hablar con los carroñeros, Luna y Hermione vigilaran desde lejos a los merodeadores.

-Porque hemos de vigilarlos?- Dijo Hermione.

-Porque no saben aceptar la derrota, no están acostumbrados a perder, y algo me dice que van a ir a por las tarjetas.

-Pero no están autorizados.- Dijo rápidamente Hermione, logrando un gruñido por parte de Ginny.

-Es que no has visto que ellos no cumplen las reglas.- Dijo esta vez Luna.

-Crees que si van conseguirán las tarjetas?- Pregunto Ron.

-Si.- Dijo simplemente Ginny antes de salir de la tienda y dirigirse a su cama.


	5. Chapter 5

Los merodeadores se encontraban en su tienda principal planeando su nueva misión. Esta vez el planeo era más difícil, al fin y al cabo tenían que planear sin que las dos agentes que Ginny había dejado espiando se dieran cuenta. No habían tardado mucho en verlas y ver sus intenciones. Tan fácil como ir al baño, y ver como una le seguía, luego que otro fuese al baño y ver como esta vez era la otra quien les seguía. Si todo salía bien tendrían que darles unas clases de vigilancia. Los cuatro se encontraban mirando el mapa, Lunático tenía una mirada pensativa, dejando claro que algo del plan no le cuadraba.

-Sigo sin saber cómo vamos a salir impunes de la ciudad.- Dijo Lunático por cuarta vez.

-En serio Lunático. No te preocupes por esa parte, eso déjanoslo a nosotros.- Dijo Sirius por cuarta vez mientras compartía una mirada con Harry, eso de planear y no decirle a alguien una parte del plan, siempre le había gustado, pero si le decían la verdad Lunático iba a pedir un cambio de plan.

-Yo creo que deberíamos incluirme algo más.- Dijo Tonks.- Voy a estar dando vueltas por ahí.

-Tú nos proteges, nos cubres desde los cielos.- Dijo Harry.- Y si ellos llevan apoyo aéreo tendrás tu oportunidad de lucirte.

-Yo creo que Harry corre demasiado peligro.- Dijo Sirius.- Creo que deberíamos cambiar los papeles.

-No.- Dijo rápidamente Harry.- Yo soy mas ágil, y tengo mejor puntería mi parte del plan está diseñada para que yo la desempeñe, no tu.

-Pero para cuando nosotros entremos en acción tu ya deberías haber liquidado a todos sus refuerzos armados, tu solo contra todos.- Dijo Sirius.

-Sabes que no es cierto, os necesito a los dos donde estáis, y si ellos cogen otro camino, entonces realmente os tocara a Remus y a ti liaros a tiros.- Dijo Harry.

-Entonces vamos a hacer esta locura de plan me encanta.- Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera.

-Tienes listo el helicóptero, hoy a la noche tenemos que partir, y dentro de dos días estaremos aquí, licenciados y casi con el bañador puesto.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Ya me estoy imaginando la brisa marina en mi cara otra vez.- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Lo que me molesta es que tendremos que dejar que otros lidien con Voldemort, realmente me hubiera gustado cobrarme mi venganza.- Dijo Harry, mientras acariciaba sus dos tatuadas muñecas.

-Quien sabe.- Dijo Sirius.- Quizá solo nos tomemos unas vacaciones temporales. Pero bueno eso ya lo hablaremos otro día. Remus quiero las bombonas, ve a por ellas, Tonks revisa el helicóptero no podemos permitirnos el mas mínimo error, Harry y yo revisaremos las armas.- Y asi se separaron dejando a Sirius y Harry solos en la tienda.

-No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar.- Dijo Sirius.- Hemos estado planeando todo el tiempo y se me ha olvidado decirte que ayer vi a alguien que te puede interesar.

-A Ginny lo sé.- Dijo Harry con un suspiro.- Ayer estuve hablando con ella vino a pedirme información de los carroñeros.

-Y?- Pregunto Sirius.

-Si me vas a preguntar si la he olvidado, sabes que la respuesta es no. Pero acepte su decisión en su día, y hoy en día sigo aceptándola.- Dijo Harry.

-Nunca te lo pregunte, pero realmente si se hubiera quedado…- Empezó a hablar Sirius pero Harry le corto.

-Lo que pude ser, se queda en el quizá, y no hagas la pregunta, me conoces lo suficiente como para adivinar la respuesta.- Dijo Harry.

-Nunca te he visto sonreír tanto como cuando estabas con ella.- Dijo Sirius.- Podría haber conseguido la información de otro sitio porque crees que vino a ti. Yo personalmente te hubiera evitado después de cómo acabo.

-Creo que Dumbledore nos la mando.- Dijo Harry.- Yo tampoco creo que ella haya venido por voluntad propia.

-Porque nos la enviaría Albus?- Dijo Sirius, Harry siempre había entendido mejor que él estos temas políticos.

-Para que hagamos justo lo que estamos haciendo. Albus sabe que nos pasamos las reglas, ya sabes por dónde, y creo que quería que fuésemos nosotros los que realizara la misión, nos la envió para que supiéramos que teníamos su bendición.- Aclaro Harry.

-Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?- Pregunto Sirius.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, no tengo miedo Sirius, aparte, esquivo las balas.- Esto último lo dijo una sonrisa irónica, al fin y al cabo, ese era el rumor que corría por la base, que los merodeadores eran capaces de esquivar la balas.

-Acaso no tengo derecho a preocuparme por tu bienestar?- Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Acaso no tengo yo derecho a preocuparme por el tuyo?- Le devolvió la pregunta Harry con la misma sonrisa de su padrino.

-Prometí protegerte con mi vida.- Dijo Sirius seriamente.- Recibiría el balazo por ti sin dudarlo y sin arrepentirme.

-Yo me prometí a mi mismo que te protegería Sirius.- Dijo Harry, hacía tiempo que no tenían una charla asi padrino ahijado.- A ti no te gusta que yo me ponga en peligro, y a mí no me gusta que tu lo hagas, estamos en paz.- Realmente Harry por cómo había criado por Sirius le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, al igual que Sirius, solamente la pelirroja había conseguido que Harry se abriera, y no había acabado muy bien.

-Sobre la pelirroja.- Dijo Sirius cambiando de tema rápidamente.- Crees que podríais volver?

-Yo me sigo preocupando por ella.- Admitió Harry.- Eso ya lo sabías, y por lo que pude ver ayer, creo que ella todavía siente algo por mí.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces porque se fue?- Dijo Sirius, Harry nunca les había dicho el motivo por el que Ginny se fue, y el sospechaba que ni siquiera Harry lo sabía con certeza.

-Una parte de mi cree que fue culpa mía, otra que le entro miedo y huyo, otra que todavía no estaba preparada para algo tan serio en ese momento, realmente creo que yo tampoco. Realmente nunca lo he entendido del todo. No creo ni que ella lo sepa con certeza. Todo empezó cuando Voldemort me hirió, creo que en ese momento se dio cuenta, que yo no podría calentar siempre y que habría meses en los que ella no me vería, y probablemente esa sería la idea que tendría de un novio serio o un marido.- Confeso finalmente Harry.- Pero bueno dejemos estos temas, y ocupemos nuestra cabeza en la misión que tenemos delante, quizá si todo sale bien, antes de que nuestros caminos se separen valla a hablar sobre este tema con ella.

Ginny estaba muy cabreada, había tenido que aguantar durante toda la mañana los comentarios machistas y sugestivos de los carroñeros. Si la idea de Harry sobre ellos era mala, la suya era peor. No le habían dicho como pretendían recuperar las tarjetas, y todo lo que habían cargado en el transporte que los llevaría hasta allí, eran muchas armas y explosivos. Comprendía que ningún equipo era tan sutil como los merodeadores en sus planes, pero esperaba algo más.

También los informes de Luna y Hermione no les gustaba nada, los merodeadores las habían calado rápidamente, y no habían conseguido nada útil salvo que los merodeadores preparaban algo, lo único que Ginny sabía, era que iban a una misión confidencial, de la cual todavía no había informes, y casi había tenido que sobornar a Ojoloco.

Hablando de Ojoloco, era difícil enfrentar a una figura tan importante como él, teniendo en cuenta que ya lo había visto antes en condiciones muy distintas. Al fin y al cabo, cuando estaba con Harry, el viejo general había venido de vez en cuando a su casa, a relajarse. Y después de ver a Ojoloco en bañador realojándose en el ático que tenían los merodeadores en primera línea de Santa Barbará. Por desgracia dos pueden jugar al mismo juego. Al fin y al cabo, Harry y ella se habían puesto cariñosos, demasiado cariñosos en el jacuzzi del ático mientras el general estaba a tan solo unos metros de ellos, y él había decidido mencionarlo enfrente de su hermano. Y ella luego había tenido que aguantar la retaría de su hermano.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en su tienda rezando a quien quiera que la oyese que Harry y compañía triunfaran y no tuvieran problemas, a ella no la engañaban, sabía que iban a ir a por las tarjetas, no podía hacer otra cosa que desearles suerte, quizá intentaría abordar a Harry antes de que se fueran para intentar sacarle algo de información. Con esa idea salió de su tienda, aunque fuese le desearía suerte, quizá hasta podría sacarle un beso, Ginny concéntrate tu le dejaste, y encima primero el trabajo, otra de las razones por la que te fuiste.

Çççççççççççççççççççççç

Ginny caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la pista de aterrizaje, seguida de Luna, a pesar de que había intentado ir sola, al final su rubia amiga la había convencido de que la dejara acompañarla. Ambas chicas habían ido primero a la tienda de los merodeadores, pero esta estaba deshabitada, se habían llevado todos los objetos de valor, ya habían partido. Aun asi Ginny no perdió la esperanza y rápidamente puso rumbo a la pista de aterrizaje.

En cuanto se acercaron a la pista, Ginny soltó un suspiro, allí estaba el helicóptero y dos figuras estaban cargando cosas dentro de él. Había llegado justo a tiempo. Se acerco corriendo a donde se encontraba el transporte, distinguió las figuras de Harry y Tonks, Remus y Sirius no estaban cerca, o por lo menos no los veía. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para encarar a Harry, vio las ropa que llevaba y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, una camiseta de licra negra de manga larga y unos guantes a juego, en la parte inferior llevaba unos pantalones negros llenos de bolsillos y unas botas también negras, esa era la ropa que Harry usaba para entrar en combate.

-Adonde vais?- Pregunto Ginny cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Harry se volvió a mirarla cuando escucho su voz.

-A dar un paseo porque lo preguntas?- Respondió Harry rápidamente.

-Ya y ese paseo significa dejarse caer por algún lado y entrar en combate.- Contraataco Ginny.

-Que te hace pensar eso?- Dijo Tonks que se había unido a la conversación.

-Para empezar la ropa de Sable.- Explico Ginny.- Luego esta las armas que habéis cargado, y la cuerda para hacer el descenso del helicóptero.

-Es buena.- Dijo Tonks.

-Pon los motores en marcha tenemos prisa, ya hemos cargado todo lo necesario.- Le dijo Harry rápidamente a la piloto la cual obedeció sin rechistar.- Y que puedo hacer por ti, tengo prisa sabes.

-Adonde vais?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Confidencial.- Le mando de vuelta Harry.

-Y una mierda vais a por las tarjetas os conozco.- Dijo Ginny, tenía que intentar pararlos, antes de que se metieran en problemas.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, nuestro objetivo no son las tarjetas, nuestro objetivo es humano esta vez. Nos vamos de caza.- Le dijo Harry.- Y antes de que digas nada, es una misión ordenada por Ojoloco, no se han dado órdenes escritas porque es confidencial, las ordenes serán escritas una vez realizada la operación ya sabes cómo funciona esas cosas.

-Dime lo que quieras Harry, se qué vais a por las tarjetas.- Le susurro Ginny, después de dar un paso hacia él. Y luego ponerse de puntillas para susurrarle en la oreja.- Por favor cuídate, y hacerlo bien, sino os meteréis en muchos problemas.

-Tranquila Gin.- Le susurro de vuelta Harry.- Siempre tengo cuidado.- Dicho esto Harry se aparto un poco de ella, para quedar ambos mirándose a los ojos con solo un par de centímetros de distancia.- Había olvidado cómo me gustaba tu perfume.

-Siempre te gusto.- Le respondió de vuelta Ginny mientras le miraba a los ojos, estaba a punto de perderlo o daba un paso atrás o iba a acortar la distancia que faltaba para que sus labios se juntaran finalmente, y cada segundo que pasaba se inclinaba mas por la segunda opción pero entonces Harry se movió, acorto la distancia, pero sus labios se posaron unos centímetros a la derecha de donde hubiera preferido Ginny, y luego se acercaron a su oreja, para susurrarle.

-Ahora no voy a besarte, pero puede que cuando vuelva, podamos hablar más profundamente no sé si me entiendes.- Y dicho esto Harry dio media vuelta y subió en el helicóptero sin mirar atrás, este despego a los pocos segundos, y Ginny allí se quedo mirando cómo se alejaba el transporte aéreo y sin poder ocultar rubor de sus mejillas antes las palabras de Harry, que la habían dejado igual de desarmada como el día en que lo conoció.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoy era el día del transporte de las tarjetas y Ginny junto a su equipo se encontraban en una sala con una pantalla gigante y un montón de radios. Era el centro de mando de la base, desde allí se vigilaban los movimientos de los enemigos a través de una cámara en un satélite. Ginny había conseguido que le dejaran esa cámara para poder ver qué pasaba con las tarjetas. Ahora mismo todos estaban mirando la pantalla en busca del tráiler, eran las 3 de la tarde, en pleno día, y los habitantes de la ciudad estaban en sus casas, no había casi nadie en la calle, suponía que los mortifagos habían decidió esa hora por algo, no querían llamar la atención y sin duda alguna el movimiento en plena noche habría llamado la atención más que a estas horas. En ese momento la pantalla mostraba unas carreteras muy estrechas, y encima estaban rodeadas de edificios, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, una figura negra inmóvil encima de un edificio.

-Allí.- Dijo Ginny señalando la figura.- Acerca la cámara a ese punto, no tiene sentido que haya alguien ahí.

-Por supuesto señora.- Le dijo Seamus, uno de los soldados que manejaban estos asuntos, tecleo rápidamente unas coordenadas, y vieron como la figura se iba haciendo más grande.

-Yo no veo nada, puede ser una persona fumando simplemente Ginny.- Dijo Ron.

-Si tuviera que decir.- Dijo Ginny por lo bajo.- Aleja la cámara otra vez.- Seamus cumplió sus ordenes rápidamente, y entonces allí lo vieron, acababa de aparecer en la pantalla, un camión, escoltado por dos tanquetas una delante y otra detrás.- Vuelve a enfocar a la figura.- Grito Ginny en cuanto volvió a acercarse la imagen a nuestra figura solitaria vieron que esta se había movido, esta vez Seamus había acercado más la imagen y pudieron ver más cosas. Como que llevaba un rifle a la espalda y estaba alado de algo que podía ser una ametralladora de gran calibre.

-Quien es?- Dijo Hermione.

-Sable.- Dijo Ginny por lo bajo atando cabos.- Es Sable no me ha hecho ni caso.

-Genial.- Dijo Dean el otro soldado que estaba con ellos, él que controlaba la radio.- Vamos a poder ver a los merodeadores en acción. Dicen que evitan las balas, que tienen poderes mágicos, ante esto Ron soltó un gruñido.

-Ya ves que poderes.- Dijo Ron con desfachatez.- Los va a acribillar desde arriba con una ametralladora, un poco injusto, y poco honorable para alguien que dice tener mucho honor.

-No creo que sea una ametralladora.- Dijo Ginny antes de dirigirse a Dean.- Puedes coger sus conversaciones por radio.

-Por alcance sí, pero la banda es demasiado ancha tendría mucha suerte si logro dar con su frecuencia, pero me pondré a ello señora.- Dijo Dean antes de volverse a su máquina.

-Si no es una ametralladora entonces que es?- Pregunto Ron mirando a su hermana.

-Un arpón.- Dijo Ginny, para después volverse a Dean.- Donde puedo poner la frecuencia, déjame probar.- Dean le mostro donde debía girar la ruleta para sintonizar la frecuencia y Ginny se puso manos a la obra, probando la banda de frecuencia que normalmente usaban, los merodeadores eran buenos, pero dudaba que hubiesen cambiado la frecuencia que normalmente usaban para hablar entre ellos. Y asi fue, Ginny no tardo en encontrar la frecuencia que usaban y pudieron oír por unos altavoces como hablaban entre ellos.

-Has dicho que es un arpón.- Le dijo Hermione a Ginny.- Pero que uso pueden darle al arpón.

-Quieren hacerse con el camión, no abatirlo a tiros como haría mi hermano.- Le respondió Ginny.

-Sigo sin entender el porqué del arpón.- Le contesto Hermione.

-Al abordaje como los piratas.- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Están locos.- Concluyo Hermione.

-No sabes cuánto.- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que igualaba la de Luna, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa.

Çççççççççççççççççççççç

Harry se había descolgado del helicóptero de Tonks, hace por lo menos un par de horas, y ya se estaba aburriendo, si sus informes eran correctos, el camión tenía que estar a punto de llegar con una escolta, aunque esta escolta no era tan grande como la que había en el punto de entrega o partida. Si su información era falsa, se tendría que conformar con decir que la vista desde ese punto era bonita. Todavía pasaron diez minutos más hasta que Harry por fin avisto al camión y su escolta, rápidamente se movió hacia el arpón, llevando una mano hacia su cuello donde tenía el intercomunicador, apretó el botón para abrir las comunicaciones y hablo.

-Aquí Sable, veo el camión, la escolta consiste en dos tanquetas, blindadas supongo al igual que el camión, encima del paquete hay solo dos hombres, las tanquetas tienen ametralladoras de las que hacen pupa.

-Tranquilo Sable.- Escucho la voz de Remus.- Confiamos en ti. Ten todo preparado.

-Si leoncito.- Escucho la voz de Tonks.- Te protejo desde los cielos.

-Eso me hace sentirme muchísimo más seguro Tonks.- Dijo Harry, con ironía mientras comprobaba que su equipo estaba en orden, las protecciones, una chaleco anti balas algo raro ya que Remus lo había mejorado, al igual que las espinilleras y las protecciones de los brazos. Estaba bastante bien cubierto a decir verdad las balas solo podrían herirle si le daban en las articulaciones o en la cabeza, Remus insistía en que se pusiere casco, pero a él más que darle seguridad le molestaba, asi que no se lo ponía, simplemente esperaba que no le apuntaran a la cabeza.

Las dos pistolas, sig-Sauer, que llevaba estaban en su sitio, al igual que el fusil de asalto SA80, las granadas y la cuerda. También comprobó que tenia munición suficiente como para abastecer a un equipo entero, comprobó otra vez la mira del arpón, ya estaba listo. La parte inicial del plan era sencilla, más o menos, lanzar el arpón, y deslizarse por el cable, debería caer encima del camión y deshacerse de los dos hombres que iban encima, atarse al camión y luego le tocaría ir a por la tanqueta de delante. Vale se decía mucho más fácil de lo que se hacía. Ya tenía casi debajo la primera tanqueta, asi que se encomendó a los cielos, disparo el arpón que se clavo perfectamente en el edificio de enfrente, y antes de deslizarse volvió a pulsar el intercomunicador.

-Sable entra. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- Dicho esto empezó a deslizar, y escucho la voz de Sirius desde su cuello.

-Ten cuidado Sable. Confiamos en ti.

Harry tuvo suerte que los mortifagos no se iban fijando mucho y no esperaban problemas, eso o eran muy tontos. Pudo poner los pies en camión como habían planeado sin problemas, los dos mortifagos al verle aterrizar se llevaron un buen susto, y tardaron en reaccionar lo que les costó la vida, o por lo menos quedar fuera de juego. El que estaba en la parte de adelante, la más cercana del lugar donde había caído Harry, recibió un puñetazo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del camión. Harry mientras se deshacía del primero con un gancho de izquierdas, llevo su mano derecha a su espalda para coger una de las pistolas. Y antes de que el otro mortifago hubiera podido siquiera levantar el arma había recibido dos certeras balas por parte de Harry. Harry se acerco al mortifago que había disparado, no podía permitir dejar a personas medio vivas, tenía que tirarlo del camión estuviese vivo o muerto. Harry no necesito un segundo vistazo para ver que estaba muerte, un disparo en el cuello y otro en el pecho. El mortifago ni siquiera llevaba chaleco, bueno el no se iba a quejar, de un empujón lo bajo del camión y se movió al centro del camión. Una vez en el centro se puso de cuclillas. De un bolsillo de su pantalón saco un cachivache redondo con una base metálica, y llevándose la otra mano a la espalda saco una pistola neumática, esas pistolas que se usan para clavar cosas metálicas en cualquier tipo de superficies. Y rápidamente clavándolo el cachivache al camión, luego cogió la cuerda, que llevaba atada a la cintura, en cuyo extremo tenía un mosquetón, el cual ato al cachivache. Eso le daba algo más de seguridad, es cierto que limitaría su movimiento pero en caso de perder el equilibrio no se caería del camión como le había pasado al primer mortifago, y eso también le habilitaba, el poder andar por los laterales del camión.

Mientras Harry se dirigía agachado hacia la parte delantera del camión escucho la voz de Sirius preguntar.- Como va todo?

-Me he encargado de los dos tíos de encima, ahora voy a por la tanqueta.- Dijo Harry mientras alcanzaba la parte delantera del camión y echo un vistazo a lo que se tenía que enfrentar. La tanqueta tenia a dos mortifagos, uno en la parte de arriba, con medio cuerpo dentro de la tanqueta y el otro conduciéndola, a esta altura esperaba, que el tío de la ametralladora estuviera mirando atrás con intención de dispararle, pero no parecía saber de su presencia y estaba mirando hacia delante dándole la espalda. Al parecer todavía no habían dado la alarma, realmente sobreestimaban a estos mortifagos, fíjate que no darse cuenta que los dos tíos de arriba habían sido abatidos, o que se habían escuchado dos disparos. En fin Harry no iba a quejarse esto facilitaba mucho las cosas. Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos laterales y de él saco dos granadas, guardo la pistola en su sitio y se preparo para lanzar las granadas. Quito las anillas de ambas, espero un par de segundos y las lanzo una con la derecha y la otra con la izquierda. Ambas hicieron blanco, bueno más o menos, la de la derecha y blanco completo, dio en la espalda del mortifago de la ametralladora y entro dentro de la tanqueta, la otra la cual fue lanzada más fuerte, boto en la carretera y se paro en el camino, aunque estallo mas lejos de la tanqueta de lo que es debido. El mortifago, al notar el golpe en su espalda giro y quedo mirando al camión, en un principio los merodeadores habían pensado que no se atreverían a disparar por miedo a que por la mala puntería dieran al conductor del camión, pero este no tuvo tiempo de disparar, ya que para cuando el mortifago vio a Sable y puso voz en grito, las granadas habían estallado. Las tanquetas están blindadas y aunque por parte eso es bueno, ya que te protegen de explosiones o balas venidas del exterior, es una putada, ya que si hay una explosión dentro, como en este caso, la fuerza de la explosión en el interior se queda dentro lo que la hace más potente y una completa putada para los que hay dentro. Ninguno de los dos mortifagos quedo con vida y la tanqueta quedo sin conductor y en llamas. El camión tuvo que maniobrar rápido para evitar la tanqueta y esto hizo que Harry se fuera al suelo, por suerte consiguió mantenerse en la parte de arriba del camión, pero para mala suerte, o bueno como lo esperaban, los de la tanqueta de atrás ya sabían de su presencia, también escucho unos gritos provenientes de la parte trasera del camión. Esa era la parte más delicada del trabajo de Harry lidiar con ellos. Pero bueno quitando todo pensamiento de su cabeza Harry continuo con el plan.

Tomo un paso de distancia desde la parte inicial de la carga del camión, y allí clavo dos cachivaches parecidos al que había clavado en el centro. Luego se dirigió a la parte trasera del camión. Ahora era la parte que menos le convencía ya que hasta llegado a cierto punto tenía que atraer su atención y esto significaba dejar que le dispararan y eso no era divertido.

Ççççççççççççççççç

Ginny estaba viviendo todo esto con mucha tensión. Habían visto como Harry se quitaba de en medio a los dos hombres del camión y como hacia estallar la tanqueta, en ese momento tanto Dean como Seamus habían estallado en gritos y exclamaciones, su hermano casi se unió a ellos pero luego recordó quien era y se quedo callado, ella por su parte en ese momento se limito a sonreís, esto no había acabado y todavía quedaban muchos peligros.

-Es bueno.- Dijo Luna, mientras veían como Harry hacia algo que no llegaban a ver en la parte delantera del camión.- Muy bueno.

-Que ha hecho allí adelante?- Pregunto Ron, mientras veían como Harry iba a la parte trasera mientras movía el rifle de su espalda a sus manos, y empezaba a abrir fuego contra la potra tanqueta.

-No tengo ni idea.- Dijo Ginny, ella les había explicado lo que Harry había hecho en medio del camión y el porqué, lo que hizo que ambos soldados le miraran con admiración. Para ella eso era algo lógico, pero luego pensó que ningún otro había sido entrenado por los merodeadores por lo que no veían cosas asi tan claras, cosas que ella veía como lo más lógico del mundo a otros no se les ocurriría nunca.- Pero si abre fuego con balas contra la tanqueta de esa forma no va a conseguir quitarla de en medio.

-Cuidado.- Casi grito Hermione, la ametralladora le estaba haciendo mucho daño a Harry, casi no tenia opción para abrir fuego.- Lo van a matar.

-Tranquila.- Intento tranquilizar los ánimos Ginny aunque quizá ella era la más preocupada de todos.- Siempre tienen un plan, y ellos saben que no pueden destruir una tanqueta con balas, estará esperando a algo.- En ese momento volvieron a escuchar la voz de Harry por el intercomunicador.

-Aquí Sable, me escuchas Canuto?

-Alto y claro Sable cómo va la cosa?

-Si te refieres a la primera tanqueta a caído a la primera, pero los tíos de la segunda quieren que me parezca a unos de esos quesos con agujeros.- Ginny escucho como Hermione decía queso gruller por lo bajo.- Ya estamos llegando asi que atento. Quiero confirmación de que me habéis entendido.- Dicho esto se escucho un ruido metálico bastante cerca que identificaron como balas que impactaban con la chapa del camión.

-Alto y claro.- Respondió Sirius.- Espero a confirmación para apretar el botón.

-Botón que botón?- Pregunto Ron, a lo que Ginny se encogió de hombros, no podía saber todo.

-Llegamos Canuto, atento.- Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Harry.

-Cuando digas.- Le dijo de vuelta Sirius. Para luego escuchar la voz de Harry.

-Gamma, Delta.- Aquí hubo unos segundos de pausa antes de escuchar.- Zulú.- Esta palabra de Harry casi fue un grito, y fue acompañado con un fogonazo de la pantalla, en cuanto se volvió a aclarar vieron como la tanqueta estaba volcada a un lado de la carretera mientras el camión seguía su camino.

-Que ha sido eso?- Pregunto Hermione una vez hubieron acabado las exclamaciones.

-Una bomba en el suelo, eso era lo que estaba haciendo Sable, entretenerlos hasta llegar al punto donde tenían una bomba, Canuto desde donde este tenía el detonador, Sable le avisa que han llegado y Canuto activa la bomba y adiós tanqueta. Si señor.- Dijo Ginny, para después soltar una carcajada que fue coreada por casi todos los que lo habían visto, la misión todavía no había acabado y tendrían que seguir peleando, pero la subida de adrenalina le estaba afectando a Ginny, y sus preocupaciones iban desapareciendo.

Ççççççççççççççççç

De un vistazo rápido Harry vio que casi no lo cuenta. Alrededor de donde había estado tumbado había las marca de muchos impactos de bala, y soltó un suspiro, menos mal que la idea de Remus había funcionado y habían conseguido que la tanqueta volcara, no sabía cuánto tiempo más habría aguantado, demonios había gastado tres cargadores del rifle, ya solo le quedaban dos, si la cosa se complicaba tendría problemas. Entonces escucho la voz de Remus.

-Confirmación del impacto.

-Un éxito.- Les dijo Harry.- La tanqueta ha volcado y nosotros seguimos nuestro camino. Sigo con el plan, ahora toca los de dentro del camión.- Dicho esto corto la comunicación. Harry soltó un suspiro mientras tiraba el cargador del fusil y ponía uno nuevo. Hecho esto volvió a mandar a la espalda el rifle, para sacar otros dos cachivaches con una mano, y coger la pistola neumático con la otra. Clavo los dos cachivaches a un paso de la parte trasera del camión como había hecho en la parte delantera, luego soltó algo de la cuerda de su cintura, y pego un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Se quedo casi paralelo al suelo con los pies apoyados en la puerta del camión. De un golpe con la parte trasera de su rifle rompió el candado que había uniendo las dos puertas, luego se coloco en la puerta de la derecha, y cogiendo la manilla la abrió, y dejo que la parte se abriera yéndose él con la puerta y apartándose de la trayectoria de las posible balas de los de dentro.

No tuvo problemas en identificar el sonido de tres armas automáticas desde dentro y balas impactar contra la puerta, Harry quedo como había estado antes en la puerta pero ahora en el lateral del camión, y apunto su rifle a la parte trasera, no esperaba que algún mortifago fuese lo suficientemente tonto como para asomar la cabeza, pero otra vez le demostraron que los sobreestimaban, una cabeza se asomo, y Harry con relativa facilidad, disparo, escucho un grito vio algo de sangre, y lo siguiente que vio fue como un cuerpo caía del camión y se quedaba tendido en la carretera. Muchos soldados pensaban que el rifle que llevaba Harry no era más adecuado, pero para Harry era su arma favorita, después de la pistola, la mira que tenia, la misma que la de los rifles de francotirador, le permitía tener disparos tan certeros como el que acababa de realizar. Por desgracia, este tipo de rifles no tenía una velocidad de descarga tan rápida como otros, y si estaba mirando por la miraba no tenia tanto rango de visión como otros pero su puntería era más certera y eso le valía a Harry, por no mencionar el silenciador que tenía en la punta. La mayoría de los rifles de asalto no tenían la opción de ponerle silenciador a este tipo si, y a Harry le gustaba hacer poco ruido.

Harry subió otra vez a la parte superior del camión para después dejarse caer en el otro lateral, luego camino por el lateral hasta casi llegar a la parte delantera. Suponía que quedaban dos, y habían abierto la otra puerta. Harry podía imaginarlos agazapados al fondo del conteiner apuntando para que en cuanto el se asomara le devolvieran la jugada. Se coloco el rifle en el hombro, comprobó que estaba listo para volver a usarlo, y se llevo la mano izquierda a un bolsillo, del bolsillo saco una granada de luz. Haber que tal apuntaban estando cegados. Le quito la anilla a la granada, al igual que con las otras espero un par de segundos y la lanzo dentro. En cuanto la lanzo escucho el sonido de las armas disparando, luego escucho el sonido de que la granada había estallado, escucho una par de disparos mas, y ese fue el momento que aprovecho para entrar, de un gran salto, cubrió la distancia de lado a lado del conteiner, mientras volaba disparo, ellos devolvieron los disparos pero entre que estaban cegados y que Harry no estaba donde ellos creían que estaban erraron, para desgracia de los mortifagos Harry no lo hizo, y en pocas balas los dos mortifagos estaban en el suelo.

Harry rápidamente soltó toda la cuerda, para poder moverse dentro del conteiner, comprobó rápidamente como uno de ellos había recibido un disparo en la cabeza, y encima lo reconoció como McNair, sonrió ante la ironía, acababa de cumplir la misión que Ojoloco les había asignado en un principio, y eso que la tenían completamente olvidada. El otro mortifago seguía con vida, había recibido dos disparos en pecho, pero el chaleco había evitado que las balas atravesaran la piel. Pero estaba aturdido, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry de tirarlo. Luego cogió el cuerpo de McNair y hizo lo propio, después de esto miro el interior del conteiner y lo que vio no es que le gustase mucho.

Había como un centenar de maletines iguales, ya les habían avisado que iban a transportar también dinero pero una parte de ellos quería que el maletín donde estuvieran las tarjetas fuese diferente o por lo menos que tuviese un cartel, o unas luces de neón, pero tener que buscar entre todos esos maletines iba a ser aburrido. Soltó un suspiro y pulso el intercomunicador.

-El camión está asegurado, McNair ha sido abatido, necesitáis que lo repita.

-Te hemos escuchado alto y claro.- Dijo la voz de Sirius.- Bien ahora la parte en la que nos vamos.

-Esa es la parte que no acabo de tener clara.- Escucho la voz de Remus a lo que Harry casi no pudo evitar la carcajada.

-Tú deja eso en nuestras manos. Está todo bien planeado.- Le aseguro Harry aunque sabía que iban a tener una discusión en cuanto llegasen a la base, una discusión en la que igual había golpes. Dicho esto corto la comunicación y saco un cortafríos, había llegado la hora de tunear el conteiner para adaptarlo para la forma de huida.

Çççççççççççççççç

Mientras en la base al escuchar que el camión estaba asegurado había hecho que las exclamaciones mas grandes se escucharan, y Ginny se encontró riendo ella sola viendo como los dos soldados se abrazaban diciendo que ahora tenían la mejor historia que contar con los colegas, y que la gente les invitaría a bebidas solo para escuchar como habían actuado los merodeadores. Ginny incluso llego a escuchar alabes hacia Harry por parte de Ron, lo que hizo que sonriera mas incluso, pero entonces llego Luna a aportar lo obvio y fastidiarles un poco el humor.

-No sé que celebráis. Quiero que decir vale que hayan asegurado el camión, pero todavía están en territorio enemigo, es mas creo que el conductor del camión es de los malos, asi que pueden estar yendo directos a una trampa.

-Pero no lo has visto.- Dijo Seamus que actualmente se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades con sus superiores había llegado a abrazar a Hermione, Dean había intentado hacer lo propio con ella, pero una mirada por parte de la pelirroja había hecho que la idea desapareciera de su mente.- Son los merodeadores, pueden hacer cualquier cosa, si los mandan a una trampa mejor, mejor mortifagos que quedaran con vida, y ellos lograran escapar.

-Hasta que un día no lo logren.- Dijo con franqueza Luna, y un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Ginny. Seamus por su parte soltó un gruñido.

-Tonterías son los merodeadores.- Iba a seguir diciendo algo, pero Ginny le corto.

-Soldado Finnegan, creo que sería conveniente que recordase que nosotros somos sus superiores y que debería volver a su puesto. Seamus al parecer supo identificar la advertencia en su tono de voz aunque sus palabras ya lo dejaban claro, y volvió casi corriendo a su puesto, su amigo hizo lo propio. Su hermano por su parte le miro con una mirada divertida.

Ginny volvió a la pantalla cuando volvió a escuchar que los merodeadores, o mejor dicho al escuchar la voz de Harry.

-Canuto, Lunático tenemos que estar llegando a vuestra posición.- Dijo Harry.

-No tenéis, os vemos, llega nuestro momento de entrar en acción.- Respondió Remus.- Suelto embrague en tres, dos, uno. Adelante.

-Si pero ya es aburrido.- Dijo Sirius.- En nuestra parte del plan ya no hay tiros.

-Si quieres Canuto te puedo usar como diana cuando lleguemos a la base. Porque yo me estoy aburriendo más que tú te recuerdo que estoy sola.- Se escucho la voz de Tonks.

-Vamos plumitas, no te quejes tanto, sabes que cada vez que montamos en contigo tenemos problemas, yo personalmente agradezco que esto acabe tal como está sin más tiros.- Se escucho la voz de Harry.

-Vuelve a llamarme eso, y te prometo que la próxima que montes conmigo caerás de una gran altura sin paracaídas, y me da igual que tengas rango superior al mío.- La voz de Tonks denotaba cabreo ante el mote empleado por Harry. Cuando los miembros de su equipo le miraron a Ginny, esta no tuvo otra que explicar el porqué del mote.

-Ya sabéis que Sable es el león, Tonks tiene un halcón tatuado.

-todos tienen un tatuaje como el del león del teniente?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Asi es señora.- Contesto esta vez Seamus, ahora mucho más solemne.- Sable tienen tatuada la cabeza de un rugiente león, Canuto el de un perro, Lunático el de un lobo aullándole a la luna, y Tonks tiene el de un halcón, personalmente el que más me gusta es este ultimo.

-A ti lo que te gusta es mirarle otras cosas a esa última.- Comenzó Dean, pero fue cortado por la mirada de Ginny, mientras ellos hablaban, en la pantalla apareció como una furgoneta a gran velocidad se colocaba detrás del camión, y después de un derrape que la dejo mirando en dirección contraria aunque no había perdido la velocidad, y ahora se mantenía a la misma que el camión.

La puerta trasera de la furgoneta se abrió de par en par, y empezaron a traspasar cosas de la furgoneta al conteiner. Entre ellas a Ginny le pareció distinguir dos bombonas bastante grandes. Al parecer cuando dejaron de traspasar cosas, una persona, Canuto si los ojos de Ginny no la habían engañado salto al conteiner, y a los pocos segundos, otra figura salto de la furgoneta, la cual segundos después sufrió una colisión, al conteiner.

-Por el amor de Dios.- Dijo Hermione al ver el accidente, para luego añadir con miedo.- No iría ninguno de ellos allí dentro verdad?

-No esos eran Lunático y Canuto, Lunático iría conduciendo y aunque no sé porque los tres querían estar dentro del conteiner, por lo que los dos han saltado de la furgo al camión. Tranquilos la furgoneta estaba vacía. Luego se escucho la voz de Sirius por la radio.

-Por si te interesa Halcón. Los tres estamos dentro del conteiner.

-Remus ya está K.O?- Pregunto Tonks.

-Porque debería estar yo K.O, que quiere…- Se escucho decir a Remus aunque no le escucharon acabar la frase.

-En serio Tonks, ahora cuando despierte se va a cabrear mas.- Le dijo Harry.

-Porque dejarían a uno K.O, si es de ellos?- Pregunto Ron.

-Lunático tiene miedo a volar, y supongo que van a escapar volando de alguna forma. Siempre que hacen eso dejan a Lunático dormido, no le gusta volar.- Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

Ççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

Harry y Sirius estaban colocando el cuerpo de Remus de una forma más cómoda en el suelo. Cuando escucharon la voz de Tonks.

-Debería superar su miedo a volar. Es un estorbo sin duda alguna.

-Lo hará cuando cambiemos de piloto, aceptar volar contigo es de locos, es normal que la gente coja miedo después de entrar en combate aéreo yendo en el avión que tu pilotas.- Le contesto Sirius por el comunicador.

-Vosotros no tenéis miedo.- Mando de vuelta Tonks, o por lo menos no lo demostráis.

-No hay tanta diferencia entre el que no tiene miedo y el que está loco. Y como yo digo que un hombre sin miedo es un hombre sin esperanza, solo deja la opción de aceptar que estamos locos.- Dijo Harry con una carcajada.- Vuelvo fuera todavía no hemos acabado.

Harry se acerco a una de las bolsas que habían metido al conteiner, de ella saco unos cuantos cargadores para su fusil, hecho esto saco la pistola de la funda, y le cambio el cargador con uno de los que había dentro de la bolsa.

-Esperas problemas.- Le dijo con una sonrisa Sirius.- Porque creo que no has dejado a ninguno con vida.

-Como dice Ojoloco, alerta permanente, aparte prefiero llevar un kilo de mas encima, a que luego pase algo y eché de menos la munición.- Mientras hablaba se había acercado a otras dos bolsas, las cuales se las hecho a la espalda.- Tengo que atar esto, ve preparando las bombonas.

-Crees que funcionara?- Pregunto Sirius, todavía no muy convencido con esta parte del plan.

-Tonks está segura de que funcionara, yo confió en Tonks.- Ato otra vez la cuerda a su cintura, la recogió un poco y se llevo la mano al intercomunicador para hablar con Tonks.- Vuelvo fuera, está cerca halcón puede que te necesitemos en cualquier momento ya.

-Me acerco Sable.- Dijo Tonks.- Ya era hora de que tomase parte en plan, me estaba aburriendo.

Al escuchar esto Harry, miro a su espalda para ver como Sirius empezaba a colocar las bombonas en los lugares designados, visto esto, Harry se volvió a colocar en uno de los laterales del camión, ahora le tocaba volver a cerrar las puertas, cosa que fue bastante fácil, comparando que esta vez no tenia tíos con intención de abrirle agujeros por el cuerpo. Ahora se encontraba en la parte superior de conteiner que ahora era distinta a como la había visto la primera vez. Ahora justo alado de los cachivaches que había colocado había unos agujeros, rápidamente se acerco al primero, y quitándose la primera de las bolsas procedió a abrirla. Dentro había una gran cantidad de tela, pero eso no importaba ahora mismo, ahora lo importante era atarla.

Cuando acaba de atar la segunda bolsa a los enganches, Harry escucho el típico sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero, ya estaba echando la mano al intercomunicador para echarle la bronca a Tonks, por haberse adelantado y decirle que todavía no estaban preparados, cuando levanto la vista al cielo y se le puso la piel de gallina, el helicóptero que escuchaba no era Tonks, eran mortifagos, acorto la distancia que le quedaba con el comunicador para avisarle.

-Tonks, pájaro enemigo a las seis, quítanoslo de encima o estamos perdidos.

-Voy para allí.- Se escucho una voz preocupada de la chica.

-Como que pájaro enemigo, eso no es bueno.- Se escucho decir a Sirius.

-Canuto pon a Lunático cerca pegado a la puerta y tu ponte alado suyo, no abras las puertas.- Le grito Harry.

-Pero tienes que entrar, hasta que Tonks se ocupe de él, no puedes quedarte fuera.- Le grito de vuelta Canuto.

-No tengo tiempo para entrar, voy a meter los globos dentro.- Dijo Harry, acto seguido corto las comunicaciones por su parte, aunque Sirius le seguía gritando cosas. Harry rápidamente metió la bolsa que tenía en las manos por el agujero sin ningún miramiento, para luego correr a donde estaba la primera y repetir el proceso. Cuando alzo la vista tenía el helicóptero enemigo casi encima.

Harry cogió el fusil que tenía en la espalda y empezó a disparar contra ellos sin miramientos casi sin apuntar. Sabía perfectamente que con las balas que tenía en la actualidad no podía hacer nada para abatir a los enemigos. Mientras corría para atrás intentando buscar un sitio donde esconderse. Lo encontró en el último segundo cuando casi ellos estaban encima suyo, Harry se tiro a las juntas del camión, delante del tráiler y detrás de la cabina. Nada más poner los pies en la junta, escucho el sonido de las balas impactando contra el conteiner y la parte superior de la cabina, y luego vio parar el helicóptero por encima de su cabeza.

-Sable sigues allí? Que ha pasado?- Escucho la voz de Sirius.

-Estoy.- Le respondió Harry.- He conseguido guarnecerme en la junta, y ya que estoy aquí voy a colocar la carga.- Dicho esto de un bolsillo de su pantalón saco un paquete que parecía plastilina gris, una carga de c-4, rápidamente saco un detonador de otro bolsillo y lo pincho en la plastilina.- Carga colocada, pero espera a mi señal, tengo que alejarme más, sino me tendréis que recoger con escoba. Donde estas Tonks? Acaba de volver a pasar por encima de mí otra vez.

-Ya estoy ahí.- Se escucho la voz de Tonks, para que luego volviese a hablar con ella misma.- Halcón se prepara va entrar a canasta, desciende, ve el aro se acerca tira, y…- Mientras esto sucedía Harry escucho el sonido de unos misiles siendo disparados, y luego una gran explosión.- Dentro. Halcón mete la canasta ganadora, los merodeadores ya tienen el camino libre hacia el éxito, la jugadora estrella espera impaciente a sus jugadores para que la aclamen.

-Esto todavía no ha acabado.- Le dijo Harry.- Sirius estate atento tienes que devolverme los globos.

-Empezamos por el que está más cerca de la las puertas, te espero.- Le dijo Canuto.

Harry rápidamente volvió a colocarse en la parte superior del camión, miro al horizonte un poco lejos para ver en los cielos el helicóptero de Tonks, mientras que atrás en la carretera quedaba un vehículo ardiendo que supuso que era el otro helicóptero. Rápidamente se dirigió al agujero más alejado suyo, de donde empezaba a sobresalir una tela negra. Después de dos tirones tenían ya toda la tela en la parte de arriba, y repitieron el proceso con el otro. Asi acabo Harry en el centro del tráiler rodeado de tela negra.

-Dale gas Coronel.- Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Sirius asi lo hizo, y Harry pudo ver como los globos poco a poco se iban hinchando, creando dos globos aerostáticos atados al tráiler cuando Harry empezó a notar que los globos empezaban a hacer fuerza suficiente para arriba Harry volvió a hablar con Sirius.

-Dale Canuto, haz explosionar la carga y nos vamos.- Por toda respuesta Harry escucho una mini explosión, que separo el tráiler de la cabina, el tráiler en cuanto se vio libre empezó a ascender hacia los cielos, lentamente pero suficiente.

-Genial, veis como iba a funcionar.- Les dijo Tonks- me pongo encima vuestro para recogeros.- Cuando alcanzaron una altura considerable Harry le dijo a Sirius que cortase el gas, y una vez hecho esto, Sirius no tardo en unirse a Harry en la parte superior del tráiler. Entre los dos, ataron el cable que Tonks les lanzaba desde el helicóptero al centro y las esquinas del tráiler, y luego se dispusieron a cortar las cuerdas. Que mantenían unidos los globos al metal. En cuanto hicieron esto, casi se van todos al suelo, por la pérdida de fuerza, por suerte Tonks consiguió sobreponerse y mantenerlos en el cielo.

-Vale chicos un éxito completo.- Dijo Sirius.- Volvamos a casa.

-Si señor.- Dijo Tonks.- Pero esto ha salido bien porque yo estaba incluida en el plan, sino desastre, deberíais incluirme más.

-Este no es el momento Tonks.- Le devolvió Sirius.

-Confirmarme las coordenadas de la entrega, no vaya a ser que me equivoque.- Pregunto Tonks, Harry no tardo en darle las coordenadas, y asi acabo la misión de los merodeadores, no tuvieron más susto, bueno excepto cuando Remus despertó y se encontró volando, pero rápidamente lo convencieron de que empezase a buscar las tarjetas entre todos esos maletines.


	7. Chapter 7

Era ya de noche cuando se encontraron en el punto de encuentro, se habían tirado dos horas volando pero ya habían llegado a su destino. Tonks con mucho cuidado había aterrizado, y ahora se encontraban con un nuevo reto, abrir la puerta del vagón donde se encontraba Remus y evitar la tragedia. Ahora mismo se encontraban los tres mirando la puerta que estaba siendo golpeada por Remus.

-Bien y ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto Tonks.

-Dejarlo ahí es una opción?- Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

-Cuanto más lo dejemos mas se va a cabrear.- Les respondió Sirius.

-Sacadme de aquí!- Se escucho un grito de Remus.- Y prometo mataros rápidamente.

-Vale el plan el siguiente.- Dijo rápidamente Sirius.- Tonks abre la puerta.

-Que no!- Exclamo la peli rosa.- Yo no abro esa puerta estás loco.

-Yo creo que Canuto tiene razón, Tonks abres la puerta, a ti no te va a hacer nada, a nosotros en cambio…- Dijo Harry.

-Luego nosotros lo inmovilizamos.- Acabo Sirius. Asi siguieron con el plan, y aunque estuvo bien ejecutado tanto Harry como Sirius recibieron varios golpes antes de lograr calmar a Remus.

-No me gusta, me habéis engañado y drogado.- Se quejo Remus.- Debería golpearos más fuerte.

-Va eres un quejica Lunático, ves como el plan ha salido bien.- Le dijo Harry.

-Lo que ahora no entiendo es porque no vienen a darnos la bienvenida.- Dijo Tonks, señalando un punto en la oscuridad.- Porque ese es el coche de Ojoloco no?

-Si, no sé, quizá quiere que vallamos?- Dijo Harry.

-Pues a que esperamos.- Dijo Sirius empezando a andar hacia allí, pero a medio camino se encontraron que en el suelo había varios cuerpos, rápidamente Tonks se acerco a uno.

-Es Emmeline, está muerta.- Dijo Tonks con pensar, entonces escucharon un ruido en alrededores. Rápidamente los cuatro merodeadores cogieron sus armas, Tonks y Remus empuñaban pistolas, mientras estaban de pies, mientras que Harry y Sirius habían echado mano a sus fusiles y habían puesto una rodilla en tierra para tener mejor puntería. Se tiraron en esa posición por lo menos un minuto mirando alrededor, sin que nada sucediera.

-Si hubiera mortifagos ya nos habrían atacado.- Dijo Remus por lo bajo aunque ahora mismo todos estaban intranquilos. Rápidamente Harry se movió hacia un cuerpo, y se agacho a inspeccionarlo.

-Es Ojoloco.- Dijo rápidamente y con pesar en su voz.- Esta muerto tiene dos heridas de bala. Al escuchar esto todos se acercaron allí, para confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que Harry les había dicho.

-Ahí hay tres cuerpos mas.- Dijo Sirius señalando un punto en la oscuridad.

-Eso no parecen de los nuestros, por lo menos por las ropas.- Dijo Remus, entonces escucharon una voz que no provenía de ninguno de ellos.

-Canuto.- Llamo esa voz, rápidamente los cuatro se giraron a donde provenía la voz apuntando con sus armas, la voz provenía del coche.

-Ese es Colagusano.- Dijo de pronto Sirius.- Y parece que no está bien.- Asi empezó a correr hacia el coche, seguido por sus compañeros.

-No os acerquéis es una trampa. Hay una bomba.- Escucharon decir a aquella voz, pero ninguno de ellos bajo el ritmo, pero cuando estaban a solo seis metros del coche, vieron un fogonazo, porque no vieron nada más. Vieron el fogonazo y sintieron como una fuerza les echaba hacia atrás con fuerza. Al parecer era cierto que había una bomba.

Los cuatro quedaron en el suelo bastante aturdidos, el primero en recuperar algo la conciencia fue Harry, que empezó a escuchar unos zumbidos en sus oídos. Harry medio se incorporo, y comprobó a sus compañeros, y al comprobar que estaban bien y estaban volviendo en sí, echó un vistazo alrededor. Los cuerpos, el coche ardiendo y el helicóptero todo seguía donde estaba. Espera los motores del helicóptero estaban encendidos alguien les estaba robando. Rápidamente dirigió allí su mirada y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Greyback estaba cerrando la puerta del conteiner, y estaba sonriendo. Harry intento incorporarse para volver a caer al suelo. Escucho una carcajada, y volvió a mirar hacia allí. Para ver como Greyback le estaba mirando y riéndose.

-He de decir que sois buenos pero yo soy mejor.- Dicho esto soltó una carcajada para subirse al helicóptero que despego, llevándose todo el dinero y las tarjetas. Harry volvió a intentar ponerse en pie para impedirlo, pero para cuando se puso en pie, el helicóptero estaba muy lejos, entonces unos focos le deslumbraron, estaban rodeados por cuatro coches, y vio como gente empezaba a bajar de ellos y les apuntaban con sus armas.

Ççççççççççççççççççççççç

Ginny y su equipo habían cogido a seis hombres que estaban patrullando para que les hiciesen de escolta, y había conseguido que le dejasen cuatro coches, asi se encontraba ella en un coche con todo su equipo, mientras le seguían tres coches más.

-Todavía no me creo lo que he visto.- Dijo Hermione.- Esas cosas las creía imposible.

-Los merodeadores están especializados en lo imposible. Cuando el ejército cree que algo es imposible, hablan con ellos, y ellos lo hacen, son los mejores.- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Aun asi, han infringido las ordenes, a pesar de haberlo conseguido.- Dijo Hermione.- los suspenderán por haber ignorado ordenes directas.

-Si lo tomaran como unas vacaciones.- Contesto Ginny.- Luego los volverán a llamar, para que cumplan alguna misión, y volverán a estar donde estaban.

- Y cuál es el plan?- Dijo esta vez Ron.- Nuestra misión es llevar las tarjetas a Washington, y no creo que nos la den asi porque si, después de lo que han hecho.

- El plan, es ir al punto de entrega, y les pediremos con educación, que nos den las tarjetas, y nos acompañen a Washington.

-Y nos las darán?- Pregunto Luna.

-Si ellos vienen con nosotros sin problemas. Aparte seguro que tienen alguna salida para lo de ignorar las ordenes, te acuerdas que nos dijo Sable, que su objetivo era una persona. Probablemente habrán conseguido que Ojoloco les dejase ir a cazar a McNair, por lo que dirán que esa era su misión, matar a McNair, luego dirán que se encontraron las tarjetas y que era su deber poner tales cosas a salvo.

-Eso funcionara?- Pregunto Hermione es una buena excusa pero aun asi.

-El secretario de marina y varios generales les respaldaran, una sanción y a casa.- Ginny no pudo evitar una carcajada.

-Estas feliz.- Le dijo su hermano.

-Mucho.- Respondió ella.- Me recuerda a viejos tiempos.

-Fuiste feliz con ellos?- Le pregunto esta vez Hermione.

-Mucho.- Dijo Ginny con un suspiro.- A veces me pregunto si hice bien en irme, otra vez me golpeo la cabeza por no haberme ido antes. Podría haber sido feliz siendo la señora de Harry Potter, quizá si deciden dejar el ejercito después de esto, le pida perdón y otra oportunidad.- Al escuchar esto Ron soltó un bufido.- No habían dicho siempre que queríais tenerme protegida, quien mejor para protegerme que ellos.- Le espeto su hermana.

-Sobre todo segura, ellos buscan los problemas.- Le dijo Ron.

-No, ellos no los buscan, los problemas les encuentran a ellos.- Dicho esto Ginny empezó a reírse, Luna, Ron y Hermione se miraron pero dejaron el tema, y asi continuaron hablando sobre temas tribales durante un buen rato.

-Ya llegamos.- Dijo Ron que era el que iba conduciendo, el punto de reunión esta hay delante, y supongo que ese helicóptero que acaba de aterrizar es el de ellos.- Dijo Ron.

-Bien tener las armas listas.- Dijo Ginny.

-No habías dicho…- empezó Hermione.

-Una cosa es la teoría, pero si vamos como si nada no nos tomaran en serio.- Dijo Ginny, mientras cargaba su pistola, pero mientras esto sucedía escucharon un fuerte boom, y vieron como en el claro de enfrente aparecía una llamarada.- Acelera! Rápido! Algo no está bien.- Le grito a su hermano.

-Mirar el helicóptero se va.- Dijo Luna.

-Olvida el helicóptero al claro, mas adelante nos encargaremos del helicóptero, ahora la explosión y que la ha causado. No tardaron más de un minuto en llegar al claro, y Ginny solo tardo segundos en descender del vehículo, aunque en cuanto abrió la puerta se arrepintió.

Nada más bajar, lo primero que oyó fue una carcajada, que no podía ser humana, parecía de completo dolor y desesperación, miro quien la producía para ver a Sirius de rodillas mirando al cielo mientras reía. La imagen en sí y el sonido le puso la piel de gallina, y no solo a ella sino a todos los que la acompañaban que ya estaban todos fuera. Pero si eso era malo, el resto era peor.

El claro ahora iluminado por el fuego y los faros de los coches dejaba todo visible, rápidamente vio como había cinco cuerpos en el suelo tirados completamente inmóviles, también vio como dos figuras estaban sentadas abrazándose la una a la otra. Remus miraba al horizonte con expresión sombría, mientras que la otra sollozaba en su pecho, Tonks. Que podría haber pasado para que Tonks este llorando, luego su mirada se fijo en Harry, este les estaba mirando, su cara completamente inexpresiva, y llena de polvo. Sus ojos se cruzaron, y Ginny pudo ver en ellos, dolor y pena, cosas que nunca había visto en ellos. Pero solo fue un segundo ya que Harry se giro y se dirigió a un cuerpo. Los hombres que venían con ella, fueron rápidamente hacia Remus, Tonks y Sirius apuntándoles con las armas, mientras les gritaban que se desarmasen. Luna y Hermione fueron con ellos.

Ron le pego unas palmaditas en la espalda para que reaccionase. Ginny le miro un segundo, para ver desconcierto en su rostro, luego volvió a posar su mirada en Harry, el cual ahora es agachado junto a un cuerpo, vio como, le pegaba un tirón a algo que llevaba en el cuello, y luego le pasaba su mano por la cara al cuerpo. Luego se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia ellos. Su hermano actuó más rápido que ella y ya tenía su arma apuntado a Harry, pero Harry pareció no inmutarse y siguió caminando hasta estar a solo un metro de ella, para estirar su mano. Ginny estiro la suya para coger lo que él le daba.

-Tira al suelo tus armas.- Le grito Ron, mientras Ginny miraba lo que le había dado, era una placa de identificación de los marines. Ginny rápidamente leyó el nombre y casi pierde el equilibrio, y miro a Harry ella también con dolor en los ojos.

-Ojoloco.- Susurro por lo bajo, a lo que Harry solamente respondió con un asentimiento.

-Las armas!- Le volvió a gritar mi hermano, para que Harry le mirara duramente sin hacer ningún otro movimiento.

-Haz lo que dice.- Consiguió decir Ginny en un susurro. Harry entonces la miro a ella, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros, a los cuales les habían quitado las armas y ahora los estaban esposando.

-Vais a arrestarnos?- Pregunto Harry.

-Hasta que descubramos lo que ha pasado si.- Le dijo Ginny ahora que se iba recuperando poco a poco del shock. Harry simplemente asintió, y empezó a desarmarse, tiro al suelo su fusil, dos pistolas y un cuchillo que había sacado del cinturón. Luego estiro sus dos manos hacia ella.

-Ha sido Greyback.- Dijo solamente mientras su hermano sacaba unas esposas y procedía a esposarle.

-El que?- Le pregunto Ron con voz dura.

-Que ha pasado?- Pregunto Ginny en cambio.

-Nos estaban esperando, cuando hemos aterrizado ya estaban muertos, luego escuchamos la voz de Pettigrew diciéndonos que era una trampa y que había una bomba.

-Donde esta?- Pregunto Ginny, Harry únicamente señalo con la cabeza hacia el coche en llamas. Luego se escucho un grito de uno de los hombres.

-Señora, es el general Moody, está muerto!- Al escuchar esto su hermano se volvió hacia ella esperando una reacción.

-Que dos hombres esperen aquí a que lleguen más personas, luego llevar todos los cuerpos a la base, nosotros nos llevaremos a estos detenidos.

-Si señora.- Se escucho el grito de seis hombres.

-Ginny, si vas a detenernos ve con Tonks, ella necesita una cara conocida más que ninguno de nosotros en este momento.- Ginny simplemente se encontró asintiendo.

-Donde están las tarjetas?- Pregunto Ron, recordando a Ginny lo que hacían allí en primer lugar.

-Se las ha llevado Greyback, estaban en el helicóptero.- Respondió simplemente Harry.

-Yo…- Empezó Ginny.- No sé qué decir Harry.

-No digas nada entonces Ginny.- Le respondió el con una sonrisa.- Con respecto a esto, cúbrete las espaldas lo mejor que puedas, porque nos va a salpicar a todos.

-Si yo me cubro las espaldas bien, vosotros no acabaríais muy bien.- Le respondió Ginny.

-Nosotros ya estamos jodidos Ginny.- Le respondió Harry.- Hagas lo que hagas, nosotros nos enfrentaremos a un consejo de guerra, y las únicas personas que conocían nuestra misión están muertas, no me importa que nos eches mas tierra encima si tu sales limpia de esto.

-Sable…- Empezó Ginny.

-No por favor.- Le dijo Harry.- Nunca me ha gustado que tú me llamases Sable, siempre me ha gustado escuchar mi nombre de tus labios.- Le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Harry, no me pidas que haga eso.- Le dijo Ginny.

-Gin.- Dijo simplemente Harry.- Me da igual la pena que nos caigan, pero si tú no te cubres bien, tú y tus hombres os encontrareis en el paro, al fin y al cabo, teníais que investigar lo que ha iba a hacer Greyback, a nosotros nos van a acusar de traición, que no os acusen a vosotros también.

-Harry.- Dijo ella simplemente, para dar un paso hacia el quedando a solo unos centímetros.- No puedes decir eso.

-Digo lo que es.- Dijo Harry, para luego tomar aire por la nariz, y que una sonrisa apareciese en sus labios.- Como he echado de menos tu olor, siempre me hace recordar lo bueno de todo.- Ginny no pudo soportar más y acorto la distancia para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, al que Harry respondió un segundo pero luego se aparto.- No te conviene hacer esto ahora.

-Harry…- Dijo solamente Ginny.

-Ve con Tonks, ya nos veremos, para luego empezar a andar hacia el coche seguido de su hermano el cual, antes de seguirle le echo una mirada a Ginny, una mirada que Ginny no supo descifrar.

Ginny sacudió su cabeza, y luego se dirigió hacia Tonks, la cual tenía en su rostro dos regueros limpios de polvo por donde habían recorrido sus lágrimas. También hizo contacto con Sirius, el cual le hizo una advertencia parecida a la de Harry, Remus en cambio se limito a lanzarle una sonrisa. Tonks en cambio se lanzo hacia ella, intentando abrazarla aunque tenía las manos esposadas a la espalda.

Hoy sería un día que sería recordado siempre, como el día en que hasta los mejores pueden perder.


End file.
